Forever
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Humphrey goes through some significant changes. Will his mate stick by his side or abandon him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humphrey

The full moon elluminated the Western territory beautifully, and a chorus of howls dominated the quiet night for miles. Most animals are frightened by this sound, but It raises the spirits of all wolves who hear it. All of the wolves of the central pack were happy tonight, but the happiest of those wolves were Lilly, Garth, Kate, and I. Lilly and Garth are experiencing love for the first time, and Kate and I are finally able to be together.

This was are second howl together and It was just as amazing as the first. I remember back to the howl Kate and I shared on the train car, easily one of my fondest memories. I knew there would be more of those kind of memories as I spend the rest of my life with Kate. She was truely the most amazing wolf I have ever met.

I glanced over at Kate to see her eyelids drooping. If I don't bring her home soon, I'll have to carry her. I was disappointed that we couldn't stay longer, but I didn't blame her; We've been howling for hours. Even Garth and Lilly had left, we were the only wolves on howling rock.

"Let's get you home" I tell her.

Kate's eye's sparkle as she looks at me and smiles "Alright".

We pad down the mountain, a strange feeling coming over us as we are the only wolves around. Tonight was great, but it was only the beginning of the rest of our lives. We arrived at the slope of Kates' parents' den.

Kate looks at me sadly "I had fun tonight".

I smile "Me too".

Kate grins and turns half way towards her den "I'll visit you tomorrow morning before my alpha duties".

I nod my head in agreement and watch as she disappears in the darkness of her den. I suddenly felt utterly and unbearably alone. I sighed to myself and turned towards my den that was set up on the western outskirts of the territory. It was a mile from anybody elses den, which didn't help with my lonliness. I barely took in any of my surroundings as I walked, spending most of my attention on the events that transpired today. I went from the saddest wolf in the western and eastern pack to the happiest wolf in Canada.

The sound of growling brought me back to reality. My ears honed in on the sound. My head swiveled to the right. I'm an omega, I should have run, but my curiousity got the best of me. I inched forward towards the sound, my fur standing on end. This was the second time this week that my curiousity has put me in danger. The growling ceased as I neared a bush. I cautiously peeked through, ready to defend myself against an attack. The first thing I spotted was two yellow eyes staring back at me. They quickly disappeared, and the coyote ran away. I laughed at myself, amused that all that fuss was over some varmint mutt. If It had been an alpha that found it, they would have killed it, but I didn't feel like going through the trouble.

I was met with a new set of eyes as I turned around. These blue orbs seemed to glow like a lightbulb. They brought both a sense of peace, and fear. These eyes captivated me, and seemed to stare dirrectly into my soul. They were beautiful! I don't how long I've been staring, but I'm sure it was long enough. I wanted to turn and run, but at the same time, I wanted to stay here just a little longer...

I hadn't noticed that these eyes had been slowly getting closer, not even when they were inches away from my face. I was snapped out of my trance when the eyes disappeared, and pain shot through my shoulder. I glanced down suprised to see that this wolf bit me! She gazed into my eyes again for a second, then ran off.

I looked down at my shoulder, watching the blood seep from my wound, unable to believe what just happened. Her eyes showed happiness, not anger or any intention to attack. Maybe that was how she expressed love. I know some wolves have very weird ways of displaying their feelings. I shake the thought away, and focus on making it back to my den.

My den was small, but it held In heat very well. I should consider myself lucky, most omegas had to share a den, but since Kate and I were good friends and Winston liked me, I got my own. I stumble into my den, the world around me beggining to spin in circles. I glanced at my shoulder. She had barely broke the skin which increased my belief that she did not intend harm. I collapsed onto the ground, and dreamed about two glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Read and Review. If you leave a review, please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate

I was awake before my dad nudged me. I have been getting up so many times at this exact time that my brain set an alarm clock. It was easy to get up since it never really felt like I was asleep. All I could think about was Humphrey. He had always been an amazing friend, but now he was an amazing mate. He was really the perfect wolf for me.

With Humphrey on my mind, I headed towards his den just like I told him I'd do last night. The birds chirped loudly in the sky, and I listened to their song. Theirs isn't as beautiful as the one Humphrey and I created last night at the moonlight howl. Our howl would make anyone jealous. Humphrey, himself, could make anyone jealous.

His gray and white coat, those bottomless blue eyes, and that breath-taking howl. If he had huge muscles, there would be no way that I would be able to control myself around him. Who was I kidding? I could barely resist him now.

I was at Humphreys den now. I have only been to his den a few times before, and I didn't plan on coming here many more times. Soon, Humphrey will move In with me In the alpha den. I walked Inside to find Humphrey sprawled out across the floor. He didn't look so good.

"Humphrey" His eye's slowly acknowlage me "Are you alright?"

"I don't think so" His voice is low, and weak.

I moved forward and nuzzled his stomach gently. His fur was damp with sweat. I was very worried about him now. I needed to get him to my mom.

"Let's get you to my den" I incourage.

"I don't think I can get up" He says shamefully.

"That's alright" I reasure "I'll bring my mom here".

I sprint out of the den, almost hitting my head on the low ceiling, to find my mother, the pack healer. I was confident that Eve could fix Humphrey, but I couldn't shake a bad feeling I had in my gut. My parents were both Inside the den. My dad was on his back with my mom on top of him. I tried not to notice the long item between my dads legs that he was sharing with my mom. My mom smiled at me as she unsaddled my dad, leaving his wolf exposed for a short period of time before he got up. I sighed in agrivation for walking in on them again.

"What's wrong?" My mom smirks "You act like you've never seen wolves having sex before".

"I think Humphrey's sick" I tell her.

"Oh" Eve exclaims "Well, It's probably to late for him. I'll go put him out of his missery".

I glare at my mom "I'm serious".

Eve rolls her eyes and walks towards Humphreys den. Winston followed behind my mom, his member still stiff between his legs. I wonder how big Humphrey Is. It would be a long time until I found out, and I was okay with that. I wasn't near ready for that yet, but I wouldn't mind a quick glance at It. Since he's an omega, will It be small, or will he suprise me with one as long as my dads. I hope so. I want to make all of the alpha females jealous. It would prove them wrong when they said Garth was perfect.

Humphrey was lying in the same spot as when I left. Eve stepped forward, but Winston hung back at the entrance of the den, unsure of how he should feel about Humphreys condition. Winston always liked Humphrey as a friend, but he didn't know what to think of him as a son-in-law.

Eve was astounded by Humphreys' notable symptoms. These were not customary in wolf with a common cold. Eves' heart stopped when she spotted the teeth marks in Humphreys' shoulder.

"What are these bite marks?" My mom asks.

"I just ran into a wolf last night. She just bit me and ran off" Humphrey explained.

Eve exchanged a look with Winston.

"Mom, what does this mean?" I ask.

"I'm not sure" Eve lied.

I lie down next to Humphrey, ready to spend the rest of the week with him until he recovered. Eve and Winston left the den, whispering to eachother so that nobody would hear.

"It has to be rabies" Eve states.

Winston looks at his mate with concern "Then we must get Kate away from him".

"Don't worry" Eve reassures "He has about two days before he'll become violent".

Eve and Winston both wanted Kate to be able to be with her mate as long as she could without risking her safety. It's such a shame that this happens so soon after their marriage: both Winston and Eve think to themselves.

* * *

**My chapters will be shorter than usual in this story since each chapter (for the most part) Will be written in one character's P.O.V. By the way, I loved the reviews you left for the last chapter. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tasha

I watched the subjects den from a distance. My eyes followed the tan furred female, which we learned from awhile back was named Kate and the future pack leader, bringing her omega a piece of caribou. This omega named Humphrey is now causing me a huge headache. How was I supposed to explain this to Hutser?

We thought Humphrey an alpha since he was with a an alpha, especially one as beautiful as Kate. We figured Humphrey was an alpha when he disappeared with the pack leaders daughter. Who would have known that this pack would have been the first to break a two thousand year old law?

His eyes appeared before mine. I knew he was an omega when I was that close to him, but somehow, I figured that he was still the right choice.

I vanished into the forest behind me without a leaving a trace behind. Stealth was the first thing taught when joining our pack. I could slip past ten wolves on patrol but I wouldn't be able to fight them all.

I jumped over a small creek into the abandoned eastern territory. It was a dark and gloomy place and overall, a really crappy place for a wolf pack to live. But for our cause, it was perfect. It was close to our target and no wolf would ever have reason to travel here beside a sexual get away, and we would handle it if that did occur.

A black, mysterious shape jumped from a nearby tree and landed in front of me. At the least, I was annoyed by his appearence. Koda marched pridefully towards me. Not saying he didn't have the right to have some pride, but he definitely possessed no ability to restrain it.

"Hutser is eager to hear from you" Koda grins mockingly.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled with the results" I reply sarcastically.

I kick dirt up as I brush past him. He quickly falls in step with me.

"I hope you don't upset him. He's in a good mood today" Koda smirks.

It was rare for Hutser to be in a good mood, especially now when he's so close to death. He is thirteen years of age, and he continuously took small naps during the day. He was in bad physical shape but that didn't dampen his anger. Hate and anger are the strongest emotions, and if a animal such as our kind do not know how to control it, much damage can be done.

We came upon a large opening in a cliff side where the last packs' leader stayed. It kept the rain off, but it didn't keep us very warm. Inside, was a crippled black figure slumped down on the floor. He looked worse than Humphrey right now. I approached him cautiously, as if he might leap up and attack.

"I hope you brought good news" He rasps.

"Good and bad" I reply.

Hutser lifts himself into a sitting possition, multiple joint cracking in the process. His eyes are distant and barely seem to acknowledge me. After all, he was nearly blind.

"What's the good news?"

"Humphrey hasn't died yet" I tell him.

"And the bad?"

"He's an omega..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Humphrey

Kate lay awake near me. It was midnight but I couldn't drift off after sleeping all day. Poor Kate stayed with me all day, only leaving to get food and water. I felt bad for putting her through this, especially so soon after our union. It occured to me that she might be regretting dating me.

"You can go if you want" I offer.

Kate looks at me, awoken from the world she was in that resided in her head. A world that I often wish I could see into, but it was shrouded by secrets. Her eyes focused on me as she completely leaves her thoughts behind. Only fenrir knows what she was thinking.

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else" she answers.

"Well than you should get some sleep" I tell her.

She yawns "I can't argue with you there."

She rolls over on her side facing me, and closes her eyes. "Promise you'll wake me up if you need something."

I turn over but don't fall asleep immediatly. My muscles are on fire, and my head is pounding. But oddly enough, I was happy. Kate sleeps peacefully next to me, and we will get many more nights together. Hopefully I'll feel better next time though.

I had nightmares filled with death and sorrow. The worst one was of Kate and I walking through the forrest, laughing. All of a sudden, I was filled with uncontrollable anger. I turned on her and ripped out her throat in seconds. She fell to the ground, still smiling from whatever we were laughing about.

The sun was soon to come over the mountain. Was this still a dream? I look around the den to find Kate, and suprised to find her staring at me. I was a little unsure if this was reality.

"Kate?" I whisper.

"Yeah" She replies.

I was more confident now that this wasn't a dream.

"Have you been awake?" I ask.

"No, You woke me up" She says accusingly.

I look away in shame and embarrassment. Kate stands up and stretches, watching for my reaction. I avert my eye's from her body, just as Kate expected that i'd do.

"How are you feeling?" She asks slyly.

"Actually, I'm feeling really good" I reply with confidence.

I hadn't noticed my physical shape earlier because I was focused on Kate. I felt like doing something right now. Like go for a run, or log squats, or even play fighting. I would love to play fight with Kate. I stand up and turn towards the outside world.

"Let's go for a run" I insist.

Kate giggles "Alright."

We walk out of my den into the low lighting of the sunrise. A breeze was coming in from the south, warming Jasper park. No dens were in sight of mine, but most wolves were probably still asleep. Kate stepped beside me, smiling as she did.

"It's a nice day" Kate chimes "We should go to my parents den."

"Alright. I'll race you there" I challenge.

"You're on" Kate declares.

I tear off into the direction of Kate's den, not bothering to look back and see if she was following. The feeling of freedom was great. The wind in my face. The tree's and rocks whizzing by. In the corner of my vision, I spot Kate next to me. She caught up. but her den was in sight. Just a little faster and I'll win.

Kate changes direction and slams into me, throwing me off balance. I trip over my paws trying to recover and fall to the ground. I stand up and find Kate standing in front of her den triumphantly. I smile to myself evily.

"Ah! My leg" I limp towards her.

Kate's expression immediatly changes.

She rushes towards me "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

I smile at her, and she looks at me confused. I stop limping and pounce on her. We roll around on the ground, trying to get the upper paw. Kate laughs in complete joy as we wrestle. Kate rolls on top of me and pins me.

Kate stares down at me "That didn't go the way you planned."

"Or maybe it did" I wink at her.

Kate playfully slaps my face, but remains on top of me. My insides begin to worm up, and energy floods through my veins. I dig my claws into the ground, trying to channel that energy.

"Glad to see Humphrey's okay" Eve interupts.

Kate quickly gets off me and stares at her mom and dad. I roll over onto my stomach.

"I'm better than okay. I'm great. I'm wonderful!" I exclaim.

Eve gives me a weird look "That's good to hear."

Kate giggles as they disappear back inside the den.

Eve looks at Winston "That's strange for rabbies."

But Winston was thinking of something completely differant. Differant, and alot more deadly.

* * *

**school is almost over. You know what that means? More updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate

I was smashed by a wall of cold water. On the the other side, stood Humphrey smiling. I laughed as I sent a wave back at him. Humphrey splashed me and ran back onto land. I chased him, determined to make him pay. I pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. Humphrey swept my paws from underneath me, and pinned me. I was shocked by such a strong move.

Humphrey stood over me proudly "Omega: one, alpha: zero".

I kicked him between the legs, and he fell to the ground.

"Oops. now we're tied" I gloat.

"That's cheating" He groans.

"No" I whisper in his ear "That's winning".

I watch him curl into a ball on the ground. I felt bad for what I did for a second. But only for a second.

"Aww, does Humphrey have a boo-boo?"

"Yeah" Humphrey snickers "Will you kiss it"

I would have hit him in the balls again if he had not been covering himself. His body shook with laughter. My cheeks turned a deep pink.

"Shut up" I yell "You would be so lucky".

"I already am" He smiles.

I stared into his eyes, and he stared back. I found something remarkable in his eyes. Something i've never seen before. It was pure love. My heart stopped, and my breath quickened.

The silence was broken by the hunting teams howl. I blushed and stepped back from him.

"Let's go get some food" Humphrey says.

"Alright" I whisper.

I follow blindly behind Humphrey, thinking about our relationship. A few days ago he was nothing but a friend, but now I couldn't imagine my life without him. Sure he wasn't as strong as an alpha, but he was twice as smart, funny, and carring. No other wolf makes me feel as special as Humphrey does. And really, thats all that matters.

"Kate?" I snap out of it, finding Humphrey staring at me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" I reply lethargically.

We were at the feeding grounds already. There were a few other wolves there but it didn't matter if the whole pack was here. The first pick of caribou goes to the "princess", as i liked thinking of myself as. Then that would make Humphrey the prince. I laughed at the thought of calling him that. Humphrey looked at me curiously.

"Which one looks fattest Prince Humphrey" I giggle.

"That one princess" He replies, pointing to the one closest to us.

"Good choice".

"Shall I carry you? It unlike a princess to have to walk anywhere."

I giggle "Of course."

I jump on his back and he carries me to the caribou. We get jelouse looks from both males and females. I couldn't blame them; I'm a godess, and to me, Humphrey is a god. For a second I think of what are pups will look like. Between me and Humphrey, they'll be beautiful and strong. I blush deeply in embarrassement. Those thoughts will not be vocalized, atleast not for a long time.

Humphrey set me down at the spine of the caribou where the lean, protein packed meat was. It was an alphas favorite portion, but there was much meat there so it usually went to Kates family and Hutch, the pack beta. Humphrey circled around to the other side, the stomach. The stomach was the least favorite meat but there was alot of it. It usually went to the omegas, but Humphrey wasn't an omega anymore.

"You don't have to eat that crap anymore" I tell him "You're with me now. You can have any meat you want."

He nods and sits next to me. I take my claw and slice it through the back of the deer from the neck to the rear. The fur opens up, exposing the delicious meat. Humphrey doesn't waste any time and begins eating. I take a few bites, and chew slowly. I never rush eating because being the next pack leader, I don't have to worry about another wolf chasing me off. Humphrey, on the other paw, was eating as fast as possible. He was already finished with the back portions and moved on to a fore-leg.

"Wow" I exclaim "You're hungry."

He looks up at me with blood on his muzzle and smiled. He looked cute in a creepy way.

"You have some blood on your muzzle" I tell him.

He licks his lips but there is still a huge amount of blood on his muzzle. I step foreward and lick the remainder off. He stares at me, shocked.

"What" I ask, blushing.

"Nothing" He smiles.

"Kate" Lilly yells.

I look past Humphrey to see my sister speeding towards me. She plants her paws in the ground, and skids right in to me, knocking us both down. We both laugh, and she helps me up.

"Candy was looking for you. she wants you to hang out with her and the girls" Lilly says.

I glance at Humphrey "Well actually, I'm spending time with my mate today.

"No. thats alright" Humphrey says "Spend some time with your friends."

I pull Humphrey into a hug "Thank you".

I pull away, and he smiles at me.

"I'll find you later today, alright?" I ask.

"Sounds good" Humphrey replies.

I walk away with Lilly towards Candy's den. I glanced back, but Humphrey was already gone. Lilly glances at me curiously, but I ignore it. I was greeted by curious faces too. Candy, Jewel, Shelby, and Sammy stared at me as I walked in. Candy is my best friend, and has been since we were pups. She was a very beautiful wolf with dark brown fur and green eyes. Together, we caused more trouble than all of the omegas together.

Jewel was also brown furred, and green eyed. Shelby had marble colored fur with brown eyes, and Sammy had light brown fur with blue eyes. Together, we were unstoppable.

"So" Candy starts.

"What" I ask.

"How's Humphrey?" Candy asks.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"What's it like being with an omega?" Sammy asks.

"He's fun to be around" I state.

"Is he a good kisser?" Shelby asks.

"I don't know. We haven't kissed" I tell them.

All four of them stare at me in shock.

"Wh... What?" Candy stutters.

"We've only been together for two days!" I exclaim, deffencively.

They continue to tell me ideas on how our first kiss should be done, most of them rediculous, and something I would never do. But now, I knew, our first kiss would be today.

* * *

**This chapter took longer than expected but it is a long chapter. This is looking like a good summer already. I'm back in the weight room with the football team, back in the gym with the basketball team, and I think this is going to be my best story yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey

I smelt them before I heard them, and I heard them before I saw them. Two on the left and one closing in on the right. My legs were ready to evade the iminate attack.

"Wolf pile" Salty yells.

I quickly jump back, watching the three of them fall on the ground.

"How'd you see that commin'?" Mooch asks.

"I didn't. I smelt it comming. You guys really need a bath" I joke.

They smell themselves and make disgusted faces. And they wondered why they didn't have a mate. If they don't become more responsible, they'll have a hard time finding any females that will tollerate them.

"How's life with an alpha?" Salty asks.

"Great" I reply.

They pull themselves together and stand up. They look at eachother in shock, then look back at me.

"She's not bossy, or over-controlling?" Shakey asks curiously.

"Nope. she's perfect" I reply with a smile.

"You're so lucky!" Mooch cries out.

"Yeah! not only did you hook up with an alpha, but that alpha's Kate!" Shakey agrees.

"Well, I am kind of a stud" I joke.

The three of them explode with laughter, which really helped my ego. I already had it though. Kate was all the assurance I needed. Not every wolf could get a mate like her.

I heard paw steps in the distance behind me. I look back and sniff the air. There were five wolves, one of them was Kate and the other was her sister, Lilly. How I knew this, I have no idea. I turn around and wait for her to arrive.

"What's up?" Salty asks curiously.

"Kate's here" I reply.

"What are you..."

At that moment, Kate appears through the shrubs with Lilly, Candy, and two other wolves I've never met before.

"Hey Humph" Kate greets.

"Hey" I respond.

Her eye's move past me "Hey guys".

"Hey" They reply shyly.

"We'll be right back" Shakey says.

They run off towards the river to wash up real quickly. Now I was... alone... with five females. I look at them nervously. They were like demons, they could sense my fear. They look back at me and giggle.

"So... Humphrey" Candy starts.

"Let's join the others" I interupt.

I run after the guys, and I could hear the girls giggle behind me. They were evil! Trying to make me nervous and act stupid in front of them. My number one rule was never get out numbered by girls four to one, or more unless they were in heat. I finally cought up to the guys, who were washing off their filth in the stream.

"What are you doing here?" Salty asks.

"Girl to guy ratio: too high" I reply.

I hear the girls approaching, and I try to act normal. They arrived laughing, probably at me. I look nervously at Shakey, and he shruggs.

"What now Humphrey?" Candy asks.

"Why are you asking me?" I exclaim.

"Cause you brought us here" Kate says.

"We could swim" I suggest.

The five of them gather together and whisper to eachother like we didn't exist. I can make out a few of the words, but not enough to put them together. They disengage in their social circle, and return to our world.

"Alright" Candy agree's.

"But not here. At the alpha's pond" Shelby says.

Us four omegas look at eachother in skepticicm. Either they're implying we break pack law, or there is some other alpha pond that I'm not aware of.

"We're omegas" I point out.

"No" Kate corrects "You're the future alpha male. And if the future alpha male wants to bring his friends, nobody can stop him."

I smile "I'm liking this alpha stuff."

The girls walk in front of us, whispering to eachother again. They kept at a steady pace to insure distance between us. It there was one thing they were good at, It was making us feel unimportant. Salty taps me on the arm.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He whispers.

"What ever you do, don't show interest. It just incourages them" I explain.

When ever one of the alphas would look back, we would look away and talk to eachother. I could tell they were getting annoyed. They were trying new tactics now. They were swaying their hips back and forth now.

"Don't stare. They just want attention" I tell the guys.

"Well they got it" Mooch says.

"You better not be staring at my mates ass" I growl.

"Sorry" Salty apologizes.

"If you pretend you're not interested, it will drive them crazy. Trust me" I tell them.

We started bullshit conversations, and avoided looking in THEIR dirrection. Knowing them, they've probably never been ignored before, especially by omegas. They must be really annoyed. What else could they do now?

I heard the sound of water, so I knew we were close. I push through some bushes and gaze in astonishment. A crystal clear waterfall falls into a crystal clear pond. A small island lay in the middle of the body of water. The whole thing was surrounded by lush, green grass.

"Wow" Mooch exclaims

"It's beautiful" I gasp.

The girls didn't pause to admire the sight, for they have seen it plenty of times before. All the girls were in the water except for Kate.

"You comming?" She asks.

I nod and follow her into the chilling water. The guys dived into the small lake, splashing all of us. They resurfaced and Kate glared at them.

"Try not to act like pups".

"Sorry" Mooch smiled.

Kate points her eye's towards me "Let's go to the island."

"Alright" I reply.

Kate pulls herself onto the island. All of the water pours off of her. I stare in amazement as her fur clings to her body and every curve is exposed.

"W-hy did y-you want to come here" I stutter.

"Well..."

* * *

**"Well..." **

**Well what? Is Kate going to make a move or will Humphrey beat her to it? R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate

"Well..." I start "I just wanted to get you alone"

"Oh. alright" He replies obliviously.

I sigh in frustration. Why did this have to be so difficult. Humphrey looks at me with confusion and concern. I take a deep breath. Here we go...

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you. You're always there for me, and..." I sigh.

What am I doing? I'm Kate, the greatest alpha ever! Kate is a do-er not a talker. Talking didn't get me through alpha school.

While he's caught in confusion, I press my lips to his. Humphrey, wide eyed with surprise, falls on his back. I follow him to the ground, making sure not to break the contact between our muzzles. I feel his paws grasp my lower back and pull me on top of him. This was amazing! Why haven't we done this sooner.

I push my tongue into his mouth, wanting more. Our tongues wrestle in eachothers mouths. Humphreys claws dig into my back, puncturing the skin. I cringe in pain, but I didn't mind. I actually liked it. I pull away, out of breath, and stare into his eyes. There was something differant about them. They seemed to be glowing.

"Humph?" I ask.

He blinks, and his eye's seem normal again.

"That was amazing" He gasps.

I giggle "Yeah."

I remember our friends are here too. I look at them, embarrassed. They were staring at us awkwardly. I blush and try to stand up, but Humphrey's claws are still embedded in me. I wince from the sudden pain. I glance at him, and he flashes me his trade mark smile. I lean my muzzle closer toward his, but suddenly glare at my friends. They quickly leave, giving us some privacy.

Now that we were alone, I look to Humphrey for another kiss. He grants my wish, and we spend the next few hours kissing and nuzzeling eachother. I didn't care about being the pack leader anymore. All I wanted was to spend the rest of my days like this with Humphrey.

Taking it further briefly crossed my mind. I wanted it, but it was too soon. I wanted to take it slowly. Plus the thought of mating scarred me. I know my first time will hurt. I trust Humphrey with my life, but I was still worried that he would hurt me. I pull away from our kiss, ashamed. Humphrey has shown me nothing but pure love, and kindness. I have no reason to believe he would harm me. But I was still scarred.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asks.

"Nothing" I reply with a smile.

He wasn't buying it so I gave him a quick kiss to reassure him. He removes his paws from my body, and I slowly get up. A few of my joints pop as I do. Humphrey rolls over, and stands up. He glances at my back in shock. I felt pain all over my back. Humphrey constantly readjusted his paws on me, and dug his claws in.

"Kate, I'm so sorry" He cries out.

"It's fine" I tell him.

"You're bleeding" He states.

"I really enjoyed it. It really turned me on" I tell him sedductively.

He smiles and waggs his tail. I press my lips against his again. I just couldn't get enough of him. The sky was turning dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I tell him.

"Looking forward to it."

I jump into the pond real quick to wash of the blood, and jog back to my den. Mom was waiting for me. Dad, and Lilly were already inside the den sleeping.

"Where have you been?" Mom asks.

"With Humph" I reply.

"Humph?" Mom smiles.

I blush "I... just like to call him that."

"I like it" My mom replies "It's cute."

My mom lies next to my father, and I lie down by myself... alone. I thought about my day with Humphrey and smile. I felt so alone now. I sit up, and watch my mom sleep next to her mate peacefully. I sigh in sadness, but I perk up when I think of something.

"Mom" I call out.

"What?" She asks.

I swallow nervously "Can I go sleep in Humphrey's den."

"Sleep with Humphrey?" She asks.

"Yes please!"

There was a uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Alright, but you better not do anything with him" She replies.

"Mom!" I blush.

"Okay. Okay. go on" She says.

"Thank you" I squeel in excitement.

I run out of the den towards Humphrey's. He's going to be very surprised to see me. I turn the corner of his den, and peer inside. All I can see are two blue eye's staring at me.

"Kate?" Humphrey asks.

"Hey humph" I reply.

I walk into the den. My eye's were slowly adjusting, and I could see the outline of his body.

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asks.

"I wanted to sleep here" I tell him "If that's okay."

"Of course" Humphrey replies.

I lay down next to Humphrey, feeling some awkwardness.

"I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to sleep" I tell him.

"Yeah. me too" He replies.

I roll over, pressing my back against him. He puts a paw around my chest, and holds me tight. Unlike our peaceful slumber, something not so peaceful was happening right outside of jasper park.

* * *

**The next chapter is probably going to be short but it will be a very interesting one. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tasha

Humphrey falls asleep in his den with that mutt. The way she possitions herself around him, I'm surprised Humphrey hasn't lost it and killed her. That would be amusing to witness. I can't wait to see him in action.

I turn tail and sprint out of Jasper park. Hutser has been waiting for me for an extra half day. I had to observe longer just to believe my eyes. Hutser may have had to wait longer, but he'll be very pleased with the news.

The cave comes into view. Then Hutser, and Koda sitting together. I hear his words from one hundred yards away.

"You better have good news" He says.

I slide to a stop in front of them. I was smiling, and my tail was wagging furiously.

"Why are you so happy?" Koda asks.

"He's better" I tell them.

They both stand up from the shock. This was the fastest a wolf has recovered from the virus in a long time. And there was a theory to why this happened.

"But that means..." Koda staggered.

A familiar howl interupts our important conversation. A pure black wolf crashes into the den. His eye's sparkled as they fix on us. another, gray wolf appears behind him. We nuzzle eachother, customary greeting in our pack.

"Zulu! Jalen!" Hutser greets "What news?"

"We have plenty of time to train the recruit" Zulu, the black wolf replies.

"Good, then Tasha can get to work" Hutser says.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because" Hutser says "The West would love to have a beautiful alpha in their pack..."

* * *

**What does this pack want with Humphrey? Are their intentions good or bad? Why is Tasha joining the western pack? Leave a review, and tell me what you think. p.s. Told you it would be a short chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tasha

Jasper looked differant when you weren't sneaking around and evading patrolls. It was the most beautiful places i've ever seen. The perfect vacation for me. Humphrey was no longer the only thing on my mind. It would be nice to meet some other wolves too. Being in a pack my size is very lonely, especially when you're the only female. Atleast I had choices though. I felt bad for the guys only having one girl to hit on. Which they did... alot. With three males hitting on me twenty-four seven, I'm surprised i'm a virgin.

I was approaching the targets den. I don't hear anything inside, so I presume they were asleep. I poke my head inside to check. They were cuddled up together. Humphrey's arm lay over Kate, and their tails are intertwined. It was disgusting! But it didn't matter. Once Humphrey finds out what he is, He'll leave her behind. Our kind has never been able to spend much time around normal wolves. They didn't understand us.

I put on a face and walk in. Humphrey's ears twitch as I draw near. I tap him on the rear, and he jumps up, also waking up his mate. They both look at me with surprise and confusion.

"Sorry. I was looking for the pack leader of the western pack, and your den was the first one I ran into" I tell them.

Humphrey stares into my eye's and his begin to glow blue. A trigger affect caused when an omega see's the alpha who bit them. I stare back into his eye's and the glowing fades, and he looks away.

"We can take you to the pack leader" Kate says obliviously.

"Great!" I exclaim.

The alpha den was huge. It could easily fit twenty wolves in it. Inside were two old wolves, probably around six years. I immediatly recognized the grey one as Winston. The Tan one was Eve, Known for her aggression. I wasn't surprised. Hybrids usually have short tempers.

"Who's this?" Winston asks.

"Tasha" I reply, knowing Humphrey and Kate don't know my name yet.

"I'm Winston, and this is my wife, Eve. I guess you've already met my daughter: Kate and her mate Humphrey" He replies.

I nod.

"So are you from the eastern pack?" Eve asks.

"No. I'm new to Jasper. I was just looking for a new home" I reply hopefully.

"Well..." Winston starts thoughtfully.

"We could always use another alpha" Eve interupts.

"That's great! Thank you!"

"Kate, Why don't you let her sleep in your den tonight, and tomorrow, we'll get her a den" Eve tells us.

"Well, technically, It's my den" Humphrey corrects.

"Excuse me!" Eve growls.

"Kate's den. one hundred percent, Kates den" Humphrey laughs nervously.

Kate tuggs Humphrey out of the den, and I follow.

Winston stares out of his den, troubled. Tasha didn't just stumble into Jasper today. No, Winston suspects she's been here for awhile. Winston suspects she's here for Humphrey...

* * *

**What do they want with Humphrey? Can Winston stop them? Will he try? The chapters will get longer and longer as the plot is exposed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Humphrey

I felt this tug towards this new comer. She was beautiful, but Kate was stunning. Yet I was attracted to Tasha. She had the most amazing blue eyes... She was the one who bit me! Why did Tasha bite me, and why was she here now?

"You must be hungry" Kate says, looking at Tasha.

Tasha smiles and nods rapidly.

Kate giggles "Let's get some food in you."

Tasha and Kate walk together, ahead of me. I felt left behind, but there was an advantage to walking behind two beautiful girls. My thoughts drifted to both of them at the same time. My paws begin to tingle. Now I can't feel them. I stop, and look at them. I felt this incredible energy flowing through my body. I look back at the two girls. They turn around and look at me. I could take them now. They would feel amazing.

"You alright, Humph?" Kate asks.

"Yeah" I reply, the tingly sinsation returning to my body.

Kate continues on, and Tasha gives me one last glance before she follows. I could hear their heartbeats from here. Kate's was slow and steady, and Tasha's was rapid and inconsistant. I could smell them too. They had the scent of flowers around them. I could smell something else too. A sweet scent coming from between their legs. I couldn't controll myself any longer.

"I'll catch up with you two later. I have to do something" I tell them.

"Alright" Kate frowns "Later."

I sprint through the forrest as fast as I can. The tree's pass by me in a blur, and I barely avoid hitting the ones in front of me. This is the fastest i've ever run before, and It felt amazing. Is this what life was like for Kate and the other alphas? A tree comes into my path too fast to dodge, or stop. I turn my head away, hoping to avoid as much injury as possible. To my surprise, the tree gives, and I tumble forward. I slowly push myself to my paws. I look back at where the tree was, and it was broken off at the spot I hit it. I was a small pine but that wasn't normal. I walk to a large puddle a few feet away and stare into the water. My eye's were reflecting off the water funny. It almost looked as if they were glowing. I dunk my head in, and look for myself in the water again. They weren't glowing.

"Everything alright?"

I turn around to find Winston. I sigh with relief.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Are you sure?" Winston asks "Your shoulder is bleeding."

I look at my shoulder to find a good amount of blood coating my fur.

"Oh" I reply slowly "Don't know what happened."

"There's blood on that tree over there. Looks like you hit it, and broke straight through. That's really impressive" Winston says.

"Must have been rotten" I reply innocently.

Winston goes over to it and taps on it "Nope. Not rotten."

"Adrenaline" I shrug.

"No" Winston says "I think it's something else."

Winston fixes his eye's on me, and I stare back, confused.

"Like what?" I ask.

He turns around "If you ever need anything, come to me."

"And watch out for the new girl" He adds.

He disappears in the long grass. That was weird. I return to the large puddle and wash off the blood. After it cleared out, I scanned my shoulder for the cut. I couldn't find anything. Not even a bruise. That's strange.

"What's happening to me?" I ask aloud.

"I can tell you" Replies somebody from behind me.

* * *

**double digits in the chapters now. Should I continue with this writing style, or should I use another one that will have longer chapters? Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tasha

Humphrey turns around and looks at me. I listen to his heartbeat rise rapidly. The scent of nervousness and anxiety were strong on him. The same could be said about me. I waited for him to say something. I added a friendly smile to ease his tension.

"Where's Kate?" He asks.

"Alpha duties" I respond.

He relaxes just a little bit. I decrease the gap between us, and lie down.

"So, what's happening to me?" He asks.

I changed my mind. Now wasn't the time to tell him. It was too soon. I need to develop a closer relationship with him.

"We can talk about that later. Kate said you could show me your den. You know, since i'm sleeping there tonight."

Humphrey hesitates "Yeah. Follow me."

Now that we're going back to his den, I need to get him comfortable with me. I was excited to spend time with Humphrey finally. All this time, I've been spying on him, but now we were going to be sleeping in the same den.

"It's right up here" Humphrey says.

Surely enough, there it was. The den I've been keeping an eye on for weeks. The den I stumbled into this morning. Humphrey allowed me to enter the den first. I hadn't seen the den this morning because the sun had not even come out yet. It was fairly big for an omega. It would be plenty of space for me tonight. I glance back at Humphrey, who was waiting at the entrance of the den.

"I'm pretty tired. Do you mind If I lie down?" I ask.

"Of course not" He replies "Make yourself at home."

I sigh with relief as I roll on my side. It felt good to give my paws a break after how long I've been on them. Humphrey turned around towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I don't know" He replies.

"Well" I start nervously "Would you keep me company?"

He half turns around and looks at me "Yeah. sure."

I gave myself a mental high-five. Now to start a friendly conversation. I was good at killing guys, but talking to them... not so much.

"Sooo... How's it going?" I ask.

What a stupid question. The chances of the next few minutes not being awkward just vanished.

"Great" He replies "How about you?"

"I'm really happy that I found this pack" I tell him.

"Yeah. I love it here" He says.

I become excited as he lies down next to me.

"So you've never thought about leaving?" I ask.

His heartbeat rises, and he looks away "No."

"You're not very good at lying" I tell him.

He refuses to look at me and remains silent. The past doesn't matter, but I was curious as to why an omega would want to leave such a beautiful place. I nudge him with my nose until he looks at me.

"You can tell me" I insist.

"Kate was going to marry another wolf. I couldn't watch so I was going to leave" He tells me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her, even if she was just a friend" He says.

I was burning inside with jelousy. Kate was so lucky to have such a sweet, caring, charming, mate.

I force a smile "That's so sweet. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Humphrey looks away shamefully "She would have died if I hadn't come back."

"So you saved her. That's great!"

"She almost died because of me" He replies.

"It's wasn't your job to look after her. You chose to, and that's why you're such a great wolf" I tell him, sincerely.

He half smiles "Thank you."

I pull him into a tight hug. Humphrey gently wraps his paws around my back. I was making alot of progress in a short amount of time. He pulls away, smiling.

"Feel better?" I ask.

He nods. I wanted to bring him in for another hug, but I didn't want to push it. But just having his paws around me was amazing. I couldn't imagine how great it would feel to do more.

"Well since Kate is gone for the rest of the day, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I have a great idea" Humphrey smirks.

We stood on top of a mountain. Just me, Humphrey, and huge piece of bark. I still had no idea what we were doing.

"Hop on" Humphrey says.

I glance at the fragile piece of bark in front of me. This didn't look safe at all. I smile and jump in the front. Humphrey got on behind me. Lucky for me, the sled was small so we were very close.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yes" I reply.

Humphrey pushes us forward two feet, and we slowly start to go down the hill. We gradually pick up speed, and in ten seconds, we're going fifty miles an hour. The adrenaline rush was incredible. I look back at Humphrey smiling, and notice his eyes glowing. I knew mine were too, but Humphrey wouldn't be able to control it. I see the lake to our right and steer towards it.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asks.

"Going for a swim" I reply slyly.

Humphrey tries to jump off, but I pin him down. I'm standing over the top of him, smiling evily. The sled hits the edge of the water and flips us across the water. I come up to the surface before Humphey does, laughing so much it was hard to swim. Humphrey resurfaces and glares at me.

"I got you good" I exclaim.

His response was to splash water at me and make a break for land. I begin swimming after him.

"You're gonna get it now" I yell playfully.

I was catching up to him fast, and I predicted I would get him before he made it to the trees. By the time he made it to the shore, I could bite his tail if I wanted to. I swipe at his back leg, and he tumbles across the ground. When he comes to a stop, I place both paws on his chest, holding him down.

"I win" I declare.

"Alright. You got me. Can I get up now?" He asks.

I let him up, but I didn't want to. I wanted to have some fun with him. I wanted to put my whole body on top of him. If I was lucky, maybe he'll pin me someday. I knew now that I was in love with Humphrey.

"Thank you" I purr.

"For what?" He asks.

"That's the most fun I ever had" I tell him.

"Really?" He asks surprised "Well get used to it."

I smile at him. He was so perfect.

"I'll... race you back to the den" I challenge.

"You're on" He replies.

"Ready. set..."

Humphrey sprints forward.

"Go" He yells behind his back.

Humphrey disappears in the distance. I charge after him, jumping over logs, and dodging tree's. I still couldn't see him. Humphrey is faster than I thought. A object reaches out from a nearby tree, and trips me. I expected Humphrey, but when I turned around, Koda was there.

"What are you doing playing games with the omega?" Koda growls.

"I'm getting closer to him" I snap back.

"How close?" He asks.

"As close as I possibly can" I say seductively.

I turn around and trot away from him. I knew him and Humphrey weren't going to get along, but Humphrey would have me on his side. Humphrey is waiting for me outside of his den.

"What took you so long?" He smiles.

"I tripped" I tell him.

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I assure.

"Okay. Good. Kate should be back any minute" Humphrey tells me.

* * *

**Tasha plans seem to be coming together.** **Winston is still the only wolf that suspects anything. Could this pack possibly have good intentions or are they pure evil? Leave a review and tell me what you think about Tasha.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tasha

Two weeks have passed since I arrived in Jasper park. Humphrey and I have become very close friends, and I've even learned to enjoy Kate's company. Kate is in the way of me having Humphrey, but she is a friend. I haven't found a den, so i've been staying in Humphrey's this whole time. Neither of them minded having me there, and I enjoyed the bond growing between the three of us.

The full moon was in a week. A night where I'll have more power, but the same night Humphrey will have no controll over himself. And to top it all off, It was the night for the moonlight howl. I have to tell Humphrey, and I have to stop him from going to the moonlight howl with Kate.

I headed towards the lake, where Kate and Humphrey were taking a bath. I arrive to find Kate on top of Humphrey, passionately kissing and rubbing their paws across eachothers bodies. I step out in the open, but they're too busy to notice me. They continue their hot make-out session in front of me as I quietly watch. I imagine myself in Kate's possition with Humphrey's tongue in my mouth, and his paws massaging my body. Then, for a moment, I imagine myself in Humphrey's possition. The thought of making out with another girl was exciting. Something I've always wanted to try.

It was when Humphrey rolled Kate onto her back that they noticed me. Kate blushed a deep red as Humphrey reluctantly got off her.

"Hey" Kate says nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can I talk to Humphrey for a while?" I ask.

"I guess" Kate replies "Don't take him for too long though".

I nod. Humphrey turns towards me, but Kate quickly pulls him back to her.

"Hurry back. I want to continue our session" Kate whispers.

Humphrey smiles and nods rapidly. He turns around and we walk into the forrest. Humphrey continued to stare at me curiously as we walked.

"What did you want to talk about" Humphrey finally asks.

"I wanted to show you something" I reply.

I focus my power into my eye's. I knew they were glowing because I could see Humphrey in a new way. Humphrey's eye's glowed back, but he couldn't know that without having experienced it before.

"What's going on?" Humphrey asks.

"We're connecting" I reply.

Being his alpha and by establishing eye contact, I could control every emotion he felt. I could make him happy, sad, angry, and even horny... I could make him give me what I want, but I'm going to wait until he decides to give me what I want.

"You wanted to know why you were healing so fast at the pond... It's because I gave you a gift" I tell him.

Humphrey, with his eye's still glowing, tilts his head in confusion.

"I was the one that bit you. That bite gave you power" I add.

"You're crazy" Humphrey replies.

"That's why you've healed faster, why you feel stronger, and why you have so much energy" I explain.

"That's ridiculous" Humphrey exclaims.

"When you were sick the day after I bit you... that was the virus entering your blood stream".

"You gave me a virus?" Humphrey asks.

"Yes, but this one doesn't kill you. It grants a better life to those infected."

Humphrey takes a step back and shakes his head in disbelief. This was actually going better than I expected so far. Feeling bad for him, I put a paw on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't expect anything from you right now" I tell him "This is alot to take in. Go back to Kate. I'm sure she misses you already. And by the way, don't tell anyone about this conversation or your condition".

He nods half heartedly and sits in silence, staring at the ground. I give Humphrey some alone time as I walk back to Hutser to tell him the good news.

* * *

**Thanks for those great reviews last chapter. I really enjoyed reading them. Now that Humphrey knows what's happening to him, how will he respond? Will he be able to keep the secret Tasha asked him to keep? Will he be able to hide it from Kate?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Humphrey

I sit in the forrest by myself, unable to believe what was happening to me. I wasn't even sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing. I raise my right paw to my left leg and wince as I cut into my skin. I watch as the cut heals within seconds. This had to be a good thing. But were there any negative affects? This was all happening too fast. I needed everything to be simple again. I run back to Kate. She'll help me forget all about this. Kate was in the same spot as when I left.

"Finally! You kept me waiting long enough" Kate growls.

"Sorry" I reply nervously.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now" Kate replies "Now where were we?"

I smile as she approaches and playfully pounces on me. Kate forcefully holds me down as she kisses me. I try to invest myself in the moment, but I couldn't stop thinking about my predicament. I push Kate off and roll onto my side.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks.

"It's nothing" I reply.

Kate sits a few feet in front of me with the stream running behind her. She tilts her head with curiousity.

"What did Tasha say to you?" Kate asks.

"It's kind of private" I tell her.

"Private? I'm your mate!" She growls.

I sit up on my haunches.

"Trust me, If I told you, you would understand why I can't tell you..." I think about what I said for a second.

"...If that makes since" I add.

"I guess" Kate says "I'm going to hangout with my friends for a few hours".

Kate stands up and stretches before she walks towards the feeding grounds.

"Kate" I call out.

She turns around and looks at me.

I change my mind "Ugh... have fun..." I say awkwardly.

"Thanks" Kate fakes a smile.

I growl in frustration as Kate disappears into the forrest. She wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her, but I couldn't. She would think I was crazy. I would either have to lie to her, or continue not telling her. I wasn't sure I would be able to lie to Kate. We've spent our whole life as friends and I haven't lied to her once.

All of this was too much to handle. I needed to sleep it off. Maybe when I wake up, Everything will make sense.

Kate

Candy was inside her den along with her parents. Their arguement could be heard from half a mile away. I wanted to walk away simply because I hated awkward situations, but I needed to talk with Candy. I barge into the den, interupting their lovely family bonding.

"Thank Fenrir you're here" Candy says.

"I need to talk to you" I tell her.

"I'd be happy to" She replies.

I glance back at her parents as we leave the den. "You're so lucky that you live with Humphrey and not your parents" Candy says.

"Ya" I reply, looking down at my paws.

"Candy looks over at me as we walk. "What did you want to talk about?" Candy asks.

"Tasha, the new girl, said she needed to talk to Humphrey. When Humphrey came back, he wouldn't tell me what they talked about, and said it was private" I explain.

"And?" Candy cocks her head in confusion.

I paw at the dirt below me. "Do you think he's cheating on me?" I ask nervously.

Candy stares at me for a moment and cracks a grin. "You're joking, right?" She asks.

I don't reply and continue scraping at the dirt. Candy stops smiling. "It's Humphrey!" She exclaims "He wouldn't do something like that".

"I guess not" I reply, not fully believing it.

"I've seen the way Humphrey acts around you" Candy adds "He's obssessed with you". She convinced me.

I smile at my best friend "Thank you. I've gotta go now".

"If I were you, I would give him something nice tonight" Candy winks at me.

"I'll think about it" I reply before I run to the lake.

Humphrey wasn't there. Not like I expected him to be anyway. I picked up his scent and followed it to our den. I was surprised to find him sleeping inside. It wasn't even dark yet.

I lightly nudge him with my nose "Humph".

Humphrey stirs from his sleep "Hey Kate. You're back fast".

"Yeah" I try to come up with an excuse but couldn't think of anything "I just missed you".

Humphrey smiles warmly and nuzzles me affectionately. I think about what Candy said, and I really considered it, but I wanted to take it slowly. Instead, I cuddle up next to Humphrey and enjoy his touch as he wraps his paws around me.

* * *

**Updates are going to be slower now that school and football have started. **

**Kate doesn't know if she should take her relationship with Humphrey to the next level, or give it more time. meanwhile Tasha is moving in, and fast. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kate

I woke up early that moring to attend my alpha duties. Humphrey was still asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly and carefully slid out from under his grasp. I glanced back at him, guilty for leaving and not telling him where I was going. He doesn't need to know where I am every minute of the day. I turn around and exit the den.

There was a thick fog in the air. I could only see twenty feet in front of me. This would be a problem. Patrolls would be doubled today, which meant I would have to stay extra late. The thought of being away from Humphrey longer than I normally am devastated me. I couldn't go that long without seeing him. I sigh and trot to my parents den.

Humphrey

I woke with a start. I heard paw steps coming towards the den. I look around the den for Kate, but she was gone. This must be her coming back to the den. A silhouette appeared in the fog outside the den. I could tell it was a female, but she didn't have the scent of Kate.

A light gray wolf with patches of white fur appeared from the fog. She looked surprised to find me in my den.

"Oh" She exclaims "You're awake".

"Yeah" I reply "What are you doing here Tasha?"

She recoils, as if hurt by my question "Am I not welcome?"

I grin at her "Of course you are".

Tasha smiles at me and walks the rest of the way into the den. She sit's inches from me and studies the den. It's been a week since she got her own den and stopped sleeping in ours. since then, Kate expanded the den to give us more room, Not that we used it. The only thing we did in our den was sleep, and we sleeped very close together. I guess when we had pups that space will be useful.

"We need to talk" Tasha says.

"About what?" I ask.

"You" She replies.

I sigh. I didn't want to talk about my new condition. I wanted life to continue like it had been two weeks ago.

"There is a full moon in nine days..." Tasha looks out of the den with her ears pointed up.

I listened closely and heard pawsteps coming towards the den. Tasha looked at me and signaled for me to be quiet. She slid into the shadows in the corner of the den. The wolf was not right outside of the den.

Winston walked into the den "Hey Humphrey".

"Hey Winston" I reply awkwardly, not sure if I should call him by his name "What's up?"

"Kate wanted me to tell you she had alpha duties for the rest of the day" Winston informs.

"Oh" I reply, disappointed that I wouldn't be able to see my mate any time soon.

Winston sniffs the air. I watched him curiously until I remembered Tasha was still hiding.

"Has Tasha been here recently?" Winston asks.

"Yeah. She was here last night" I lie.

"What did she want?" Winston asks, suspiciously.

I swallow nervously, afraid that he was on to us.

"She just came by to visit" I tell him.

Winston nods his head, and sits in silence for a while.

"We're family now" He starts "And as your father in law, I advise you to keep an eye on Tasha. Don't trust her".

I nod "I'll make sure to do that".

"If you need anything, come to me or Eve. And don't forget you have a mate to help you now" Winston says before he leaves.

Tasha materializes out of the shadows, staring at me. She had a grim look on her face.

"He's on to us" Tasha's says "He might be a problem".

Did Winston really know what was happening to me? Would this affect my relationship with Kate? I prayed that he was clueless, but deep down, I knew he knew.

"What are we going to do?" I ask in a panicked tone.

"Relax" She replies "He won't get in the way unless you ask him to".

"What were you going to say about the full moon?" I ask her.

She smiles at me, turning her rear towards me "I'll tell you on the way".

She leaves the den, and I watch her curiously. I scramble after her "On our way where?".

"To meet the rest of your new pack" Tasha tells me.

"But I already have a pack" I tell her.

"You can have two packs now" Tasha says.

I was secretly scared to meet her pack. If they didn't like me, they could tear me in half. quite literally, I imagined. I thought about Kate and wished I had her by my side.

Tasha must have been able to since my fear. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe" she ensures me.

I felt safer now. I trusted Tasha, and I knew she was capable of protecting me. We came to a desert area. The only vegitation was grass. There was a small ridge made of red sand stone. In the middle of the ridge was a wide, but shallow cave.

There were three black wolves and one white wolf, all males. It surprised me that Tasha was the only girl in her pack. I was also surprised their pack was so small.

"Humphrey. Welcome" The old black male greeted. He was even older than Tony.

"Hey" I replied shyly.

"I'm Hutser" He goes on "This is Jalen, Zulu, and Koda".

Hutser first points to a black wolf, who nodded politely at me. Then he pointed to a white wolf who had a huge scar down his face. Finally, he pointed to another black wolf who looked my age. Koda didn't even aknowledge my existance.

"I know you're being rushed into things, but we need to train you before the full moon" Hutser tells me.

"What happens on the full moon?" I ask curiously.

"Unless you're trained properly, You'll lose controll of your power, and probably kill somebody" Zulu tells me.

* * *

**Updates are probably going to be every other weekend since I'm busy with school and football during the week. Also, I looked into the supposedly Real "Alpha and Omega 2" That supposed to come out in two years. It didn't look very official, but i'm keeping my fingers crossed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Humphrey

The sun was going down, and the day was almost over. Kate would be done with her alpha duties for the day and with any luck, I'll be back before she Is.

After meeting my new "friends", They explained everything that was happening to me: The pro's and the con's. I wasn't too worried about the con's. I didn't actually believe I could lose control of my body from anger or lust. I'm an omega! I never give in to such things. The pro's, on the other paw, sounded pretty good. But all that is assuming they are telling the truth.

Luckily for me, I arrived to my den before Kate did. I didn't know what I would say to her if she had known I came home this late. I'm not a good liar but even if I was, I don't want to lie to Kate. I make myself comfortable in my den and wait for Kate's return.

Kate

My paws ache with each step I take. My legs felt like a new born puppys' who didn't yet know how to walk correctly. I had spent the whole day walking around the packs boundries with no breaks. Even though I was so sore, I was happy. All I could think about was I am only a few seconds away from seeing Humphrey again. If I was lucky, He would be able to relieve some of my stress.

Our den came into sight, and all of my aching pains were forgotten. My tail involuntarily wagged as I entered the den. I was happy to find Humphrey waiting for me. I melted when he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Kate" Humphrey says, tiredly.

"Hey Humph" I reply.

I hope he isn't too tired to stay up for another hour. I groan as I lay down beside him, a few of my joints popping.

"How was you're day?" Humphrey asks, barely above a whisper.

"Horrible" I tell him "I'm soar and tired".

"I'm sorry" Humphrey says "Is there anything I can do?"

I smile to myself "Actually, there is".

Humphrey perks up enough to keep his eye's open. "What is it?" He asks.

"I could use a massage" I tell him.

"Of course" He says "Anything for you".

I blush as he climbs on top of me. I shake nervously as he stands over me, but relax as soon as his paws make contact with my back. I moan as he loosens my soar muscles. His paws were working magic on my back. Humphrey takes one of his paws, and uses it to turn me onto my back.

"What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

Humphrey leans down and kisses me, which I gladly accept. I giggle as runs his nose passed my neck, down my chest, and to my stomache. I lay there, waiting to see what he'll do next. I gasp as he slides his nose over my opening.

"Humphrey?!" I moan.

Humphrey smiles and does it again, this time using his tongue.

"You taste good, Kate" Humphrey compliments.

"Keep going..." I beg.

Humphrey complies and licks me from the bottom of my pussy, to my clitorous. I shutter from the unbelievable pleasure.

"That feels sooo good, Humph" I tell him.

He takes those words of encouragement, and plunges his tongue inside me. I squeal in pure bliss. His tongue was driving me completely crazy. I layed back and enjoyed the massage, thinking of how exactly I was going to return the favor.

* * *

**I found an awesome story. It's a comic book, but it's really cool, and definitely worth reading. It's called "The Blackblood Alliance". They have their own website you can read it on. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kate

I woke in Humphrey's embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Last night's events were fresh in my mind. After his amazing work with his tongue, I showed him what I could do. I was NOT disappointed with the size or the surprise I got at the end. Humphrey wanted to take it further, but after a stern "No", he settled for cuddling. It was a great night.

I feel Humphrey stirring next to me. I turn over so that we're facing eachother. His eyes slowly open, revealing two bright blue orbs. He quickly smirks at me. I lovingly lick his muzzle, causing a bigger smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Humphrey asks.

"I don't care" I shrug.

"We could have some more fun" Humphrey suggest.

I giggle and playfully push him away, not that the thought wasn't tempting...

"Let's go to my parents den" I say.

Humphrey looks at me nervously "I think I'll pass".

"Why? Scared of my mother?" I tease.

"Uhh... Yes" Humphrey confesses.

"Don't worry" I tell him "I'll protect you". I walk out of the den "Come on, Humph". I hear him get up and soon, he steps out of the den.

We walk in silence. Humphrey's fur stands up straight as we walk. His tail slightly tucked between his legs.

"My mom's not going to hurt you" I tell him "She actually likes you".

"She has a funny way of showing it" Humphrey says.

As I come around the corner of my parents' den, I run into my mom. Dad is standing right behind her. Mom peeks around me and smiles.

"Humphrey" She says sarcastically "What a pleasant surprise".

Humphrey glances at me; I smile enthusiastically.

"We were just on our way to your den" Eve says.

"Why?" Humphrey asks.

I smack him in the back of the head for being rude.

Mom giggles and replies "We wanted to visit our daughter".

"And you, Humphrey" Winston adds.

"Sure" Eve says "I guess I had a few thoughts about you that weren't completely negative."

Eve brushes past me and stands on the ledge outside of her den.

"Humphrey and I are going to go for a short walk" Dad says.

Dad leaves the den, and Humphrey starts to follow. I stop him and give him a quick kiss before allowing him to continue. I watch them disappear from sight, then turn to my mother. I join her by the edge of the cliff.

"How's it going with Humphrey?" She asks me.

"Good" I tell her.

"Besides good" Eve says.

I think of things I could tell her "He's sweet, and fun to be around".

"You already knew that when you were friends" Mom says "Is he satisfying as a mate?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Is he good at mating?" She asks casually.

"Mom!" I yell. I blush a deep red "I wouldn't know".

"Just remember" She tells me "It's his job to please you. Not the other way around".

Humphrey

Winston leads me down the ramp and towards the valley. We stop at the edge of the cliff and look down at the caribou peacifully grazing.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask.

Winston looks at me uneasily. It's not that he hasn't looked at me like that before, He's actually been doing that a lot this past month, But now he looked really disturbed.

I swallow a lump in my throat "What?"

"I know what's happening to you" He says.

I smile nervously "What are you talking about?"

"You know what i'm talking about" Winston says "Let's make a promise to not lie to eachother anymore."

"Alright" I sigh, knowing that hiding it was no longer an option "What do you want?"

Winston looks back towards the valley, but he wasn't looking at the valley. He was looking past it to the snow covered peaks. A slight breeze picked up and suddenly I was cold.

"The moonlight howl is in two days" Winston says.

"Yeah... What about it?" I ask.

"You can't be around Kate that night" He tells me.

"But I have to be with her. It's the moonlight howl!" I preach.

"I understand it's the biggest night of the month, but It's also the full moon. You'll lose control and hurt Kate. Possibly kill her" Winston says.

"I would never do that! I love her!" I yell.

Winston sighs. "My best friend was bit, just like you" He says "He had been seeing this girl for several months. He loved her with all of his heart. He always was talking about her, and how they were meant to be together."

I looked at him skeptically, wondering where this was going.

Winton continued "One night they got into a small fight, which were common for them. They always made up the next day, and it was no big deal. But this fight occured on a full moon. He got angry enough, and tore out her throat."

The sorrow from his story spread to me, but that's all it was: A sad story. "I would never be capable of hurting Kate" I tell him.

"I know you love Kate" Winston says "And that's why you wont take a chance at that happening."

"Alright" I agree "But what am I supposed to tell Kate?"

"Don't tell her anything" Winston says "I'll assign her alpha duties."

"What about me? What do I do that night?" I ask.

"Go to your pack. They can help you" Winston tell me.

"I thought you didn't trust them" I say.

Winston frowns "I don't, but It's best for you if you're around them during the full moon. They can keep you under control."

I nod and look down into the valley at the caribou. A strange feeling loomed over me. Every day life, like hunting caribou, was insignificant. I realized now that my life as I knew it will never be the same.

Winston bumped me with his shoulder "Come on. I'm sure Kate's waiting for you."

* * *

**Finally, here's chapter 16. I've created an account on deviantart, so look me up and follow. Same pen name as on this site. R&amp;R**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Humphrey

Kate was fuming as we walked back to our den. I've never seen her this mad before. It was kind of scaring me. I wanted to calm her down, but I was afraid if I said anything, She would direct her anger at me. I guess this side of Kate comes from her mom.

"Out of all the single alphas he could have picked, he decided to put me on patrol" Kate growled.

I worked up my courage to say something. "It's alright, Kate" I say, soothingly "We can go some place where we can be alone tomorrow and howl. It will be like our own private moonlight howl."

"It won't be a full moon..." Kate says. She smiles "But it's sounds like a wonderful idea." Kate hugs me tightly "You're the best."

My heart melts inside my chest. Kate pulls away and licks my muzzle.

"Now that we visited your parents, I think it's time we tried my idea" I tell her.

Kate grins "Maybe tomorrow night".

"Maybe?" I ask.

She sighs "Fine. We can mess around tomorrow night, but you have to behave."

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

Kate smiles slyly "ma'am? Are you my servant now?"

"Or slave" I wink at her.

Kate blushes madly under her fur. A small grin appears on her face as she averts her gaze. I nudge her neck lovingly with my nose, and she nuzzles me back.

"If you're my slave, carry me" Kate orders.

"Where?" I ask her.

"I'm joking" Kate says "I don't think you would get very far with me on your back."

"Sure I would" I say jokingly, flexing my muscles for her.

Kate was surprised to find bulging muscles on her mate. "Have you been working out" She ask curiously.

I realize my mistake. No one could gain this much muscle in such a short amount of time. "Uh, yeah" I reply nervously "I just thought it would be good to get in shape."

Kate smiles at me"I like it." She jumps onto my back, but I can barely feel her weight. "To Candy's den" Kate tells me.

I walked effortlessly to her den. Kate's one-hundred pounds didn't affect me any. This whole super wolf thing was coming in handy.

Kate jumped off of me, and ran into the den. She quickly came back out "She's not there".

I sniff the air a few times and find her scent leading north. I bet she's at the lake. "Come on" I tell Kate.

Kate and I push our way through some bushes and find Candy. She was washing herself in the lake. I look away, embarrassed and uncomfortable about seeing another female bathe. Kate proceeds foreward towards Candy. Candy looks back, surprised when she hears Kate's paw make contact with the cold, snow melt water.

"Oh! Hey Kate" Candy sighs in relief.

Candy looks over at me, and we exchange awkward smiles. Kate and Candy begin whispering to eachother, but somehow I could still hear them.

"I'd rather your mate not see me like this" Candy states.

"Don't lie" Kate says "You like it when guys check you out."

"True" Candy smiles "He's probably checking both of us out."

They both glance at me, and I quicly look away. They giggle.

"Right, Humphrey?" Candy asks me.

"What?" I ask, pretending not to have heard them talking.

"Well" She starts "Kate and I were just wondering if you wanted to..."

"Shut up, Candy..." Kate interupts.

"Fine" She says "But could you scrub my back?"

"Scrub your back?" Kate asks curiously.

"Since I can't reach..." Candy explains.

"Oh. Yeah, sure" Kate replies.

Candy turns her back to Kate and sits down in the shallow water. Kate splashes water onto her back, and drags her paws from the top of her back, all the way to her rear. A visible amount of mud comes out. I felt the urge to turn away, but I enjoyed watching. Besides, no harm done, right? Candy shivers in excitement, and a small wake is created as her tails wags side to side.

"That feels really good" Candy sighs.

I feel myself losing control as my mind begins to wonder. This is what Candy wanted, but she was unaware of a certain fact. I recalled Winstons story from earlier today. The thought of losing control was terrifying. I had to focus on something else. As an omega, it was easy for me to keep my mind occupied. I could pretend I was their guard, making sure no one was spying on them. I scanned the tree's, looking for something I didn't even expect to find. This eased my desire, and I was able to keep calm.

"Why don't you come join us?" Candy asks.

"Yeah" Kate agrees "You need a bath."

They we're making this very difficult for me.

"I think I'll pass" I reply.

"Humphrey, get over here, now!" Kate demands.

"Alright" I reply quickly getting up.

Kate and Candy watch me as I walk towards them nervously. I hesitantly stick my paw into the water, and quickly recoil from the biting cold.

"Don't be a pussy. Get in here" Kate tells me.

I brush off her remark and force myself into the freezing water. My heart threatened to explode out of my chest. I shivered violently, finding some warmth in the rapid movements.

"How can you stand this?" I ask Incredulously.

"I think it's refreshing" Candy says.

It definately got my blood pumping. The increased circulation throughout my body heightened my senses. I could see every strand of fur on Kate and Candy, hear each individual heartbeat, and smell all of the places each of them have been today.

Kate splashes water over me before dragging her paws down my back. I glare at her. She smiles inocently and continues to scrub the dirt out of my fur. I relax and try to enjoy it. It's when Candy joins in that I get really nervous. My body stiffens as her paws make contact with my back, next to where Kate was. I look back at Kate questioningly. She continues as if nothing was happening. I guess if she didn't mind, I didn't either. This was actually very nice, I should be happy. The massage that the two girls were giving me felt great. I might have been enjoying it too much. My erection was visible in the clear water. I looked back at them nervously, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"I think I'm clean" I state, matter-of-factly.

Kate looks at candy "What do you think?"

"Yeah, his fur looks really good now" She says "Now we have to clean the other side."

"NO!" I panic "I think I can do that myself."

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help?" Candy asks.

"Normal ones..." I reply.

"If you don't need us" Kate says "We're going to dry off."

"That sounds like a great idea" I say.

As they're wading towards shore, Candy looks back at me and winks. I stare at her, wondering what her motives were. I was even more curious as to why Kate didn't seem to care that her best friend was flirting with her mate. Kate and Candy lay down next to eachother in the grass. I begin to wash the rest of my body while watching them. I expect one of them to turn around atleast once, but neither of them do.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I've uploaded some photo's of wolves I took while I was at a reservation. You can check them out on my DeviantArt page. Just go to DeviantArt and look me up. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Humphrey

I rise before the sun does. Dreams that I can not even remember haunt me. I'm not afraid of any of the wolves that reside within our pack, or any outside. Our pack is too happy and peaceful since the merge with the Eastern Pack. The only danger to anything and everything I care about, is myself.

Kate sleeps next to me, untouched by my worries. I wish I could tell her what bothers me, but would she even believe me? Would she accept it? A month ago we were just friends but now I wonder how I could survive without her by side every day. Tomorrow will be the first time since the last full moon that we will not be sleeping together. Normally, this would be a problem, But I imagine I'll have my paws full tomorrow night. Or Tasha and her pack will...

Kate rolls over. Although her eyes open, there's a brief delay before they register that I'm awake. She perks up enough to realize that something is wrong. "What's the matter" She asks.

"Nothing" I reply, quietly.

Kate sighs tiredly "Then lay back down with me". She curls into a ball on the ground, and I wrap my body around her like a protective shell. Kate smiles with content and quickly drifts back to sleep. It's a while until I pass out, but her soft fur comforts me.

The next thing I know, I am being violently shook. Kate is standing over me, eye's wide with urgency. Her proximity to my face startles me. "What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"It's noon" She says, as if that's supposed to mean something.

"So" I say.

"We have to get ready for tonight" She says.

Was she being serious? "Kate, we have plenty of time to get ready. At Least eight hours" I tell her.

Kate relaxes a bit "You're right." She seems to forget that her body his hovering above mine. It was making me both anxious and nervous.

"Uh, Kate. Can I get up?" I ask.

She blushes slightly "I don't know. Can you?"

"May I get up" I correct myself.

"No" Kate replies with a smile.

I wrap my paws around her back and pull her down on top of me. Her eyes never leave mine, and I press my muzzle against hers. I could tell this is what she wanted. I was in complete bliss as our tongues fought in each others mouths until last nights nightmares came back to me. My eyes open wide as graphic images fill my mind. Kate laying on her side with her throat torn open, and her blood on my teeth. I push Kate off of me, being extra careful not to hurt her. She fights a little but eventually breaks away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks, disappointed.

"Ran out of breath" I lie.

"Oh" Kate replies, a bit embarrassed "Sorry." I nod, preoccupied by the scenes playing through my mind. "Got your breath back?" Kate asks, as she starts to lean towards me again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I stop her short. "Let's save it for tonight" I say, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Ok" She says quietly. She gets off me, and makes her way out of my den.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to visit my sister." She says plainly.

"Can I come with you" I ask, hopefully.

"Sure" She replies.

I have to jog to catch up to her. I press my side against hers, but she ignores me. "Kate, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing" She replies.

I step in front of Kate so she can't walk any farther. She sighs in frustration. "What's wrong?" I ask again, stubbornly.

"I thought you would enjoy that" She says.

I understood what the problem was now. "Kate, I did enjoy it. I'm just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood?" Kate asks "Since when are guys ever not in the mood."

"I had a nightmare last night" I tell her.

"A nightmare?" Kate asks, incredulously.

"Yeah. I... killed you in it" I look away from her. She must think i'm psychotic now.

"That's stupid. You know that could never happen" Kate says.

"Yeah" I reply half-heartedly. If only she knew how possible it was. "It still bothers me."

Kate embraces me and squeezes me tight for a solid minute. I'm caught off guard by the sudden display of affection but happily accept it. I was just glad that she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Let's get to my sister's den" And we continue walking, this time side by side. I've never been to Lilly's new den. I don't even know where it is. As we approach the stream that previously separated the east from west, It occurs to me that Lilly must live with Garth in the eastern pack. Garth. My least favorite wolf from the eastern pack. Maybe I just don't like him because he almost stole Kate from me, but I tell myself it's his ego that doesn't appeal to me.

Kate jumps over the stream to the other side without thinking about it, but I hesitate at the waters edge. Kate looks back at me "What are you waiting for?"

"This feels wrong" I tell her.

Kate seems angered by the statement "The packs have been united for a month. Everything's gone great so far. Have you seen how happy wolves are?"

"I know" I tell her "I'm happy the packs are united. It just that a few months ago, we wouldn't dare think about even stepping paw past this river."

"Aren't you curious to see their home?" Kate asks.

Now that she mentions it, I do want to see what the eastern territory looks like. I leap ahead and land next to Kate. We proceed through a creepy forest of dead tree's. I have to remind myself of my abilities and the presence of the western packs' best alpha that I have nothing to fear.

On the other side of the dead tree's was something amazing. Tonnes of tall, green grass and trees. Their territory is overrun with vegetation. "It doesn't look that bad here" I say.

Kate's just as surprised as I am "It actually looks kind of nice here."

We continue through the eastern territory, searching for Tony's den. We pass through a field of grass that's taller than we are, into a clearing I assume is used as their feeding ground. In the distance, we see a small opening in a cliff side. This must be the alphas den. Passed the small entrance, the den opens up into a dome like structure. The den was at least ten degrees warmer than outside.

Tony was sitting inside talking to Garth, who nodded in reply. Tony glanced in our direction. "Ah. Kate, Humphrey. How are you two doing?" Tony asks.

"Good" Kate replies "How about you?"

"Never been better" Tony smiles.

"We just came by to check on things and visit my sister" Kate says.

"I'll take you to her" Garth interjects. He quickly leaves the den without saying anything more.

Kate smiles at Tony "See you later."

"Have fun, you two" Tony says as Kate leaves the den.

I wave goodbye before following after her. I have to run to catch up to Kate and Garth, who are walking side by side.

"What was your father talking to you about?" Kate asks.

"Just giving me orders to relay to the pack" Garth says.

"Why can't Tony do that?" I ask.

Garth sighs "He has a hard time getting around with his back."

I knew Tony wasn't the healthiest of wolves, but I hadn't realised it was this bad. I didn't feel sorry for him though. In my mind, he deserved it. He was going to start a war, and more importantly, he tried to force Kate to marry his son.

"Why doesn't he resign leadership to you?" Kate asks.

"He enjoys leading the pack. It's the only thing he can really do anymore" Garth explains.

Even after the packs united, they remained separate. We ate together, played together, and even howled together, but both packs had their leader. It's more of an alliance than a unionization.

Garth led us to a small tunnel underneath a fallen tree's. I crawl through the entrance after Kate. I can't help but to stare at her ass. I literally couldn't look anywhere else. The entrance was too small for my head to turn any other direction. I have to say though, it was a good view.

The den consisted of two room's. A half-eaten caribou carcass lay in the first room, and Lilly lay in the other. Both rooms could comfortably fit six wolves each. It was slightly smaller than our den but it was comfortable.

"Hey, sis" Kate greets.

"How's it going" Lilly asks.

Kate looks back at me "Really good."

"Are you going to the moonlight howl tomorrow night?" Lilly asks.

Kate frowns "No. I have alpha duties." She then smiles "But we're going to howl together tonight."

"That's romantic" Lilly said dreamily.

"What about you?" Kate asks "Are you going?"

Lilly nods "Yep."

"Who are you going with?" I ask grinning.

Lilly plays along with it. "The hottest wolf in all of Jasper" She replies. Garth blushes behind her.

"Sorry, Lilly" I smirk "I'm already taken."

Kate giggles. "Yep" She agrees.

Lilly opens her mouth to respond but no words come out.

"We'll agree to disagree" Garth growls.

"Anyways... we should probably start getting ready" Kate says to me.

"Good idea" I agree.

"Lilly, would you mind helping me prepare?" Kate ask hopefully.

"Of course I will. You are my sister" Lilly states.

"Great" Kate replies. She leans in and kisses me quickly. "See you in two hours at your den?" Kate asks.

"Our den" I correct her "And that sounds perfect."

She smiles at me before she leaves the den with Lilly. I'm caught in a daze as I watch Kate leave. I don't know how long I'm day dreaming for, but Garth clears his voice, and I'm brought back into the land of the living.

"Well i'd love to stay and chat" I say sarcastically "But I have better shit to do."

I chuckle as I leave a speechless Garth behind. I cross back into the western territory and head towards the lake. There are few wolves at the lake. None that I know very well. I would have prefered to be alone but can't do anything about it.

I jump into the lake, and begin scrubbing my forearms. I wash my chest and forearms and then realize I need help washing my back. I need to find somebody, and fast. I turn around, and Tasha Is standing there.

"Need help?" She asks innocently.

I hesitate about getting a female to help wash me, but I didn't have enough time to look for Salty, Shaky, or Mooch. "Actually, I do" I reply.

Tasha wades in the water towards me. We stand in stomach deep water, face to face, for a few seconds.

"Well... are you going to turn around?" Tasha asks, annoyed.

"Oh, Yeah" I reply, a bit embarrassed.

I turn around and sit so that she could easily scrub my back. I feel uncomfortable with another females paws on me, and I scared of how this looks to the other wolves around. I keep a straight face and try not to portray any amount of happiness. Despite my attempts to not enjoy this, her paws felt amazing. It felt like she was massaging me, rather than washing me.

She seems to be done and orders me to stand up. I do as she asks without question, but she grabs my tail. I look back at her in surprise. She wraps her paw around the start of my tail tightly and drags her paw to the tip. A large amount of muddy water pours out of my tail.

"Take it easy! That hurts!" I exclaim.

"Don't be a pussy" Tasha says as she repeats the process a few times.

When she's done, she steps back to admire her work. I look back and hold my tail to the side so I could inspect it. It's as clean as it's ever been. It shined a dark black. Tasha motioned for me to turn around. I do as she asks and turn forty-five degrees.

Tasha smiles "Looking good."

"Thanks to you" I reply.

"Now we need to get you groomed" Tasha walks ashore, shakes the water from her fur, and searches for a pinecone.

It's easy for her to find one, they're all over the place. I sit down near the water in a short patch of grass. She clenches the pinecone between her teeth and brushes my back with short, hard strokes. I cringe as the pinecone pulls knots in my fur.

"Sorry" Tasha mumbles.

She continues brushing my fur but more gently this time. It got to the point where their were no more knots. Tasha began taking longer, harder strokes. I quietly moan as the pinecone effortlessly slides through my fur. Tasha heard me and giggles. I try not to make a noise as the brushing continues, but it felt so good. My fur's perfectly groomed, but Tasha keeps brushing. I think she was enjoying this as much as I was. I glance up at the sky and realize the sun is about to go down.

"It's almost time for me to go" I tell her.

"And you look perfect. Kate won't be able to keep her paws off you" Tasha says.

I blush "Thank you."

She pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear "Don't forget you're with me tomorrow night."

I thought she worded that strangely. "I won't" I reply.

"Be there before dusk" She says, sternly "Don't make me hunt you down."

I shiver at the thought. I never knew Tasha had a scary side. I pull away from her and nod rapidly.

She smiles sweetly "Go have fun."

"Thank you" I reply "See you tomorrow."

I jog back to my den, careful not to let anything touch my fur. It takes me extra long to get home with all the detours around thick foliage. I stand outside my den and take a breath before entering.

Kate

I took me an hour to get ready. Most of that time was spent bathing. My fur was groomed fast, since it's naturally straight. I spent some time rolling in flower patches, and the rest I was thinking about our night together. I was sure something was going to happen sexually, and I wanted it, but I was also very nervous. I've heard that the first time hurts. Normally, as an alpha, I wasn't worried about pain, but this was something completely different.

I'm surprised that Humphrey isn't waiting for me. Normally, it take girls way longer to prepare than guys. He was probably goofing off some. I'm about to lay down to wait for him, but I don't want to get my white fur dirty. Instead, I sit there. I didn't wait long before I hear paw steps. I stand up, ready to get going. I'm completely stunned as Humphrey enters the den. His coat shines, and his fur clings to his body from recently being wet. His muscles bulge out, and I can't believe he is an omega. I'm slightly embarrassed at how little I spent on my image. I was expecting this to be just another night together, not a formal date.

"You there?" Humphrey asks.

Apparently, I had been staring at him with my mouth ajar. I'm actually not embarrassed at all. I was too in love with right now to feel any other emotion.

I smile slyly "You look good. Really good."

"And you look beautiful, as always" He tells me.

I hug him, and squeeze tightly. I never wanted to let go.

"You smell amazing" Humphrey whispers in my ear.

I smile widely, and am suddenly very happy I rolled in flowers. I didn't care anymore if we went anywhere. I was ready to have sex right now. Humphrey lets go of me, and I have no choice but to let go of him.

"Let's get going" Humphrey says.

"Where to?" I ask curiously.

"You'll see" He says slyly.

I didn't like surprises, but I tried to be patient. I kept myself occupied during our walk by nuzzling Humphrey and staring at his body. Every once in a while, Humphrey would return the favor. To onlookers, we must look like we're crazy in love. And we were. We pass the area where me and Lilly played before I went to alpha school. I knew where we were going now. It was a perfect choice for a romantic night together. The waterfall. I hear the roar of the water.

"This is perfect" I tell Humphrey.

We make it to the top of the mountain right as the sun disappears. We position ourselves a small distance from the waterfall so that it's not too loud, but close enough so that we can hear it and see it. The moon was just about at its climax in the sky. It wasn't quite full, but it was hard to tell.

"It's so beautiful" Humphrey says.

I press my muzzle into his neck "I can't imagine my life without you."

Humphrey smiles at me "Want to howl?"

"You start" I tell him.

"I started last time. It's your turn" He argues.

"I don't like going first" I reply, nervously.

Humphrey tilts his head back and lets out a low howl that slowly rises. I love listening to him howl. He was definitely the best in the pack. I would love to listen to him all night, but he nudges for me to join in. I wait for my chance to join in and match his tone. Our voices fit perfectly together. We howl for a few minutes before we stop to catch our breath.

"You sounded amazing" I tell him.

"Likewise" Humphrey replies.

(Lemon Alert)

I push my muzzle into Humphrey's. He recoils in surprise, and I take advantage of this and push him on his back. Humphrey wraps his forearms around my back and pulls me down on top of him. I grind my stomach against his sheath and stick my tongue as deep into his mouth as I can. Humphrey groans into my mouth, and I respond by going faster and harder. His tip quickly pokes me, and soon enough, his full length is bulging against my stomach. I don't even wait for a second. I immediately place my head at the point of interest. I don't lick it, rub it, or give him any kind of warm up. I take it into my mouth and start sucking.

"Oh, Kate!" Humphrey moans loudly.

I loved pleasuring my mate almost as much as I loved it when he pleasured me. Nothing mattered to me right now except for pleasuring my mate to the best of my ability. This is only my second having a cock in my mouth, but I learned a lot from my first time. I swirl my tongue around his tip as I bounce my head on half of his huge dick.

"That feels so good. Don't stop" Humphrey tells me.

I push my nose all the way to his stomach. His tip poked the back of my throat, and I had to force myself not to gag on it. I loved the feeling of his cock in my mouth. I press my tongue against the bottom of his dick as I suck.

"I'm getting close" Humphrey moans.

I speed up and prepare to get a mouth full. His dick twitches a couple of times in my mouth before it shoots out its white, tasty cum. I keep my mouth tightly secured around his cock until he releases every drop of his stringy, seed into my mouth. I leave in my mouth for a while to enjoy the salty taste. I have to swallow three times to get it to go down my throat. Humphrey moans as I lick the remainder off of his extra sensitive tip.

"I love that taste" I tell him as I roll onto my back.

I spread my legs as far as I can for him. Humphrey gets the message and sticks his head right where I wanted it. I shiver as his tongue takes its first stroke across my wet lips. I relax as he takes his second and third. I was ready for more. I push his muzzle into my pussy with my paws. Humphrey sticks his tongue deep inside of me and flicks it around. His wet nose rubbed against my clit. I moaned loudly and arched my body so he could get his tongue even deeper. I felt an amazing sensation in my pussy. It felt like a large amount of pressure was building up.

"HUMPHREY!" I moan loudly.

Juices explode from my pussy, and cover Humphrey's face. The juices continue to spray out as Humphrey continues to lick my pussy. The unbelievable pleasure continued too. Humphrey doesn't stop working his magic and neither does my fountain like pussy. I watch the clear fluids shoot out of me as Humphrey's tongue strokes my lips in disbelief, my eyes glazed over with pleasure. I don't know how that much liquid could come out of my body, especially my pussy, but I wasn't complaining. Humphrey's face was soaked, and my juices were actually dripping off of his face onto the ground. The sight of it made me unbelievably horny. I never wanted him to stop. This was my first climax, and I never thought such pleasure was even possible. Humphrey eventually pulled away. As I stood up, I noticed a large puddle where my ass was. This only added to my excitement.

I turned my ass towards him. "Fuck me" I demand.

Humphrey happily does what he's told and mounts me. All nervousness went away and was now replaced by lust. I feel his tip touch my lips, and then it pushes in. This sensation was completely new to me, but I loved it. My walls squeeze tightly around his dick as he slowly pushes it in. He pushes all the way in and starts to pull out. It felt just as good coming out as it did going in.

"G-go faster" I beg him.

He fucks me slowly, but steadily. I'm so glad that we're doing this. I can't believe I had Humphrey for a whole month before I decided to enjoy his huge dick.

"mhhm. That's amazing" I moan.

I look back at Humphrey, and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth. I giggle.

"You like this pussy?" I ask him slyly.

"Yeah, I love it" He groans.

"You like fucking me?" I ask.

"My new favorite thing to do" He replies smoothly.

I don't have to ask him to speed up. He reads my mind. I lower my chest to the ground, and raise my ass up. I wanted him as deep inside me as possible. Humphrey slams his dick into me, and I moan loudly.

"Oh yeah, Humph. Fuck me hard" I moan.

"You're pussy so tight" Humphrey pants.

"I love your massive cock" I tell him.

"I'm about to cum" Humphrey warns.

"Cum inside me" I command "Fill me up."

Humphrey shoves his dick deep inside my pussy, and I feel it twitch like it did when I was sucking it. I wait in excitement for his cum to coat my walls. Humphrey moans loudly and sprays his cum inside me. I close my eyes, enjoying the unbelievable experience. I moan as Humphrey takes short rapid humps to release the remainder of his seed. Humphrey gently takes me to the ground with his dick still inside of me.

(End of Lemon)

"I love you" I tell him.

"I love you too" He replies.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I say.

"And you will" He replies.

I snuggles against his warm, soft fur and with the waterfall as background noise, I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

**Since it's been extra long since I've updated, I gave you an extra long chapter. In fact, I think it's my longest chapter ever. Probably my longest lemon ever also. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take near as long.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Humphrey

"I have to go soon" Kate tells me when she wakes me up.

"Go?" I ask "Go where?"

"Alpha duties" She replies.

Confused by her response, I look up at the sky. The sun looks like it's only been up for a few hours. Or maybe it was only a few hours from going down... I could I have slept this late?

"Why didn't you wake me?" I ask her.

"I would have" She says slyly "But I just woke up too. I guess we were just really worn out."

"Yeah" I smile thinking about last night.

Kate licks my muzzle "I had ALOT of fun last night. We'll have to do it again VERY soon."

My tail wags as Kate says this, and she giggles.

"It's nice to know I have such a possitive affect on somebody's life" Kate says.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I tell her.

"Find another attractive female" She replies, downcast.

"No wolf in all of Canada could ever take your place" I encourage.

Kate smiles a little "Thank you."

"Now" I say suddenly, wanting to change the subject "Do you want to eat before you go to work?"

Tasha

All of my pack mates sat in a den together. Everyone in the den was genuinely pleased, but serious. We haven't seen our enemy since we fled two months ago.

"Maybe they gave up" Zulu says.

"They were probably scared to face me again" Koda flexes his muscles.

"I don't blame 'em" I tell him "Nobody wants to look at you twice."

Koda growls "You little piece of..."

Hutser interupts him "They wouldn't give up that easily. They must be building up their pack."

"If they're still pursuing us, they wouldn't let the trail go cold."

"They're close by" Jalen says suddenly.

Jalen didn't talk much and when he did, it was only two or three words. The idea of our enemies being so close without our knowledge of it is unthinkable. But the alternative is even more unlikely. Hutser seems to be considering this.

"We'll send out a scout team tomorrow night. Tonight, our only goal is to make it through the full moon without incident."

I smell a strong scent moving towards the door. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. Apparently, the others smelt it too, and we moved towards the mouth of the cave. Humphrey was walking towards the den. He had Kate's scent with him but there was something else very strong. I had no idea what it was.

Hutser leaned towards me and whispered "He must have had fun last night."

I look at him, confused. He winks at me, and I understand what he's inffering. The idea makes my heart hurt. I bound towards him so that I can greet him first.

"Hi Humphrey" I say sweetly "You're a little early."

"It was getting dark, and I wasn't sure when I would lose control" He says.

I could tell he was worried about the full moon. I nuzzle his neck to calm him down. "Everything is going to go smoothly tonight. I won't let you hurt anyone" I tell him.

"Thank you" He replies.

We walk back to the den together. Humphrey hasn't met Jalen or Zulu yet so I introduce them.

"This is Jalen and Zulu. They weren't here when you came over."

"Hey" Humphrey says.

"Welcome" Zulu says. Jalen just nods.

Hutser suddenly looks up at the sky, his eye's glow red. It must be time.

"Humphrey, do you feel it?" I ask him.

"No.. not really. Is it the full moon?" He asks.

I nod to confirm his question.

"Shouldn't you tie me up to a tree or something?" Humphrey asks nervously.

I smile, and Hutser laughs until it turns into an unhealthy caugh.

"You worry too much" I tell him.

"As long as you're around your alpha, You'll be fine" Hutser says.

I bump Humphrey with my shoulder and smile at him. He smiles back, but I can tell it's forced. He's far too nervous to sincerely smile.

"I'm thirsty. Let's go to the river, Humphrey" I tell Him.

"Alright" He replies hesitantly.

I was excited to spend a whole night with Humphrey. The most time we've ever spent together in one day was a few hours. It was like I got to be Kate for one night. Thinking of Kate, I remember they had sex recently. They could have done it just a few hours ago. I look back at him, filled with hurt. Humphrey is following me closely, oblivious to the stabbing pain in my heart. Just as oblivious as I am to his panicked state and paralyzing fear.

"Tasha" He exclaims "Something's happening."

I turn around to face him. Something certainly was happening. His eyes dimly glowed in the darkness. His face displayed comlete terror.

"Relax" I say soothingly.

I place my paw on top of his, and his eye's slowly change back to normal. I regret doing this; his eye's looked even more beautiful when they glowed.

"That's all you have to do?" Humphrey asks with a nervous chuckle.

I nod, and he sighs in relief.

"I'm glad I have you then" He says.

I smile "I'm glad we get to spend this time together."

"You're the most amazing friend a wolf could have" He tells me sincerely.

That's the nicest thing he has ever said to me. I wasn't discouraged that he only thought of me as a friend. After all, mates usually start off as friends first.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**Would you rather me post short chapters (1000 words) frequently, or large chapters (2000 words or more) every other week or so?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tasha

The full moon was about to go down, ending it's influence on Humphrey. He slept with his back against me; My paw wrapped around his body. I decide to enjoy his body while he slept. I pull myself closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. His fur is so soft. When Humphrey wakes up, I know our this moment will be over. One day, he will love me back.

I hear Humphrey's breathing pick up, indicating that he was awake. A smile spreads across his face, and he snuggles back.

My heart stops "Humphrey?"

He rolls away from me and jumps to his paws. He looks at me confused, trying to take in his suroundings. Finally, he seems to understand where he is.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I had to sleep close so you wouldn't change over night" I explain.

"Somebody could of seen us. It probably looked bad" He says nervously.

If somebody saw us, it could be bad for Humphrey and Kates' relationship. Kate was the most important thing to Humphrey. I imagine if me and Humphrey were together and another female tried to steal him away. I would probably tear her head off, and Kate would probably do the same thing.

"I sleep lightly; I would have heard someone coming" I tell him.

Humphrey seems to relax at this.

I nudge him with my nose "What do you want to do now?"

Humphrey looks away "Actually, I need to get back to Kate. It's not smart to keep her waiting long."

"Of course" I reply sadly "We need to start your training soon."

"I'll come see you whenever Kate has alpha duties" Humphrey vanishes into the forrest.

Now that he's gone, I suppose I'll have to return to the others. It's almost unbearable without him around, but he'll be back soon.

Humphrey

"Kate?" She was sleeping in our den.

It was unusual for Kate to be sleeping so late. She must have worked late last night. Kate stretches out her legs and opens her eyes.

"Hey Humphrey. I missed you last night" She says.

"Sorry. I was hanging out with friends. I wasn't sure when you would be back" I tell her.

"It was hard to sleep without you" She tells me.

"Well I'm here now" I smile.

Kate motions for me to come to her. I follow her orders, and she pulls me to the ground.

"What was that f..." Kate interupts me with a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Short Chapter. I know.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Humphrey

"Being one of us means heightened senses, faster reactions, and sronger muscles" Tasha explains to me.

We were sitting in the middle of the forest. She watches me closely, studying my reactions and making sure I understand. I stare back at her with a blank expression. How am I supposed to respond after being told something like that?

It was early in the morning, three days after the full moon. Kate was performing alpha duties, so I came here, as promised. Since Tasha is my alpha, she is my teacher. I still didn't get the whole alpha thing, but I wasn't about to ask for an explanation I wouldn't understand anyway.

"There are some negatives that come with the perks though" Tasha tells me "Loss of control can be triggered by an extreme amount of emotion."

Of course there were negatives. Their's always something bad that comes with the good. But loss of control was something I didn't understand. I'm an omega, it's never happened to me before.

"How do you control it?" I ask.

"Simple" She replies "How do you control yourself whenever you're angry?"

"I don't know" I tell her "I've never been that angry."

"What about on the full moon?" She asks leaning closer to me, gazing into my soul "What did you feel then?"

I think back to that night with Tasha. It started off as a great day but turned into a nightmare.

"I... I was scared" I tell her.

"And after that?" She persist.

I think harder, but nothing came to me. "I don't remember."

She sighs "Next time you feel yourself changing, think about something important to you."

"Like Kate" I suggest.

"Yeah" Tasha replies sadly.

"So we just wait until the next full moon and see if it works?" I ask.

"I have a way of making you shift" Tasha says.

I wasn't so sure about this idea. I wanted to AVOID shifting, not have it forced upon me.

"How so?" I ask.

"You'll see" She smiles evily.

The wind picks up, bringing in a cold chill with it. Tasha tilts her head back and emits a high pitched howl. This wasn't a normal howl though. It was different. It FELT different...

Kate

I was patrolling the pack border when I found it. The scent of at least three wolves. I was common for a lone wolf to wander into our territory but a group of wolves was a lot bigger thing. As pack protocal, it was my duty to report it to the pack leader. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll run into Humphrey on the way to my parents den. I can't get him off my mind since that special night. Unfortunately, no such thing occured. My father was in the den but my mother wasn't.

"I caught the scent of a small group of wolves in our territory" I tell him.

"How far past our border?" He asks.

"Not far" I reply.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're here. Your mother left a little while ago to find you" Winston says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"We were thinking we were getting too old to lead the pack anymore and thought it was about time to let you and Humphrey lead the pack" Winston says.

"Really" I cry out with joy "But why not Garth and Lilly."

"Lilly is not prepared to lead" my dad explains.

"Humphrey's no better" I say.

"I'm not so sure about that" My dad argues "Humphrey is a very strong and intelligent wolf."

"Strong?" I ask.

"There are still some things you don't know about Humphrey" Winston sighs "Now go tell him the good news."

I walk out of the den, eager that i'll see Humphrey soon. I look back at my father.

"When will we take over?" I ask.

"In as little as two full moons" He replies.

* * *

**Will Humphrey learn to control this new power? Will Kate ever find out about Humphrey's secret?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kate

Humphrey wasn't at our den, which I thought was strange. He was an omega and is never up this early. Maybe he got thirsty and went to get a drink. I decide to follow his scent so I can tell him the good news. But I was really bothered when I found his scent leaving the territory. I was running now to catch up with him. I tear through a bush and run into something big and fluffy.

"Owww. Kate, that hurt" Humphrey complains.

Humphrey

I had just regained control of myself for the second time. It wasn't a easy or pleasant experience but it had to be done. I had to learn how to control this new power.

"You're already making progress" Tasha says.

"Really" I ask "I haven't noticed."

"Yeah. I bet you'll have it down in another one hundred tries or so" She tells me.

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. A hundred sounded like a ridiculous amount of work. It also seemed like that would take a lot of time. The more time I spent out here training, the more likely that Kate will catch on.

"Well, I don't think..." Tasha cuts me off.

"Kate's coming" She says.

"What?"

I sniff the air but can't find her scent. Was Tasha's nose that much better than mine?

"Go to her. Make sure she doesn't find about you're new secret".

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just told her? It's kind of hard to keep such a big secret from your mate." I point out.

"No! There's no telling how she will respond to that. Or the rest of the pack for that matter" Tasha says "Now go."

I begin walking back towards my pack. I only make it a few feet before Kate runs into me with enough force to knock me over. Kate stood over me, barking questions at me.

"What are you doing out here?" She growls.

"Just taking a walk" I reply, calmly.

"This early?" Kate asks.

"I couldn't sleep without you" I blush to sell the lie.

Kate pulls me into a hug and squeezes the life out of me.

"I was so worried about you" She says.

"I'm fine" I tell her.

I gently and soothingly rub her back. She quickly calms down. Kate pulls away from our hug and stands over me, dominately.

Kate smirks at me "I have you right where I want you".

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Secluded, far from anybody else" Kate continues.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask, smiling.

Kate giggles. She responds by lowering her body against mine and grinding against me. I look around to make sure Tasha wasn't still around. It would be pretty embarrassing if she saw this.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks.

"What if someone sees us?" I ask.

"You worry too much" Kate replies "Nobody is going to see us way out here."

"Yeah. I guess you're right" I reply, becoming more excited.

"I want to try something" Kate says slyly "I want to be on top."

Jalen

My fur was caked with mud. I was running from my enemies, fifty strong. And they could fly! Just me and Zulu, running for our lives.

"Next time you roll in mud, make sure you don't disturb a hornets nest" Zulu yells.

"I'll remember that" I reply.

We leap over a small stream, and they seem to lose interest. We keep running to be safe. We eventually stop and catch our breath. Luckily, our thick fur stopped most of the hornets.

"This better work" I say.

"They won't be able to pick up our scent with this mud" Zulu says.

"I hope..." Zulu quickly interupts me.

"Get down" He commands.

I put my belly to the ground and look around for the threat. Two wolves coming this way. I can smell their frustration and fatigue. They were alphas by the look of them. Well built, and young. They stop about twenty feet in front of us.

"You smell that?" One of them asks.

Damn, the mud didn't work. Looks like we're going to have to take them down.

"Yeah. smells like the hunting party is back" The other said.

"Let's go get some food" The first said.

I look at Zulu and he gives me the signal to follow them. We were now playing a dangerous game. Our lives were in the pot and the only thing we had to gain was information.

Humphrey

Kate stands above me with her rear resting lightly on my crouch. We were tied.

Kate looks into my eyes and smiles "That was great."

"Yeah" I reply, dreamily.

Kate giggles "I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" I ask.

"We're going to be leading the pack in a few months" She says.

I'm completely shocked "Kate, that's great,... but I'm just an omega."

"You're a really smart omega. You'll be just fine. Plus, I'll be doing most of it. I just want your support" Kate explains.

"You'll always have my support. No matter what" I tell her.

"I have one more thing to tell you" Kate says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I love you."

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? I tried to do things a little different.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Humphrey

I felt a tug. On my soul. On my mind. On my existance... It was pulling me towards the forest to my right. My eyes lift from the caribou in front of me. Something was there. Something was hiding behind the foliage. Tasha slowly emerges and is heading straight for me. Her eyes were staring right into mine. I felt the tug increase. Unknowingly, I took a step towards her.

"Humphrey? You alright?" Kate snaps me out of my trance.

What am I doing? What's happening? Why is Tasha causing me to feel this way? It was a weird feeling i've never felt before. I look back at her and smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Tasha places herself between Kate and I. I wonder if she did that on purpose. She smiles slyly at Kate.

"Hi Kate." She says sweetly.

"Hey, you want to join us?" Kate asks.

"No, thank you. I just ate. I was wondering If I could steal Humphrey away for a few hours" Tasha says.

She came here for me? She must have something important to tell me. Or maybe she wanted to get some training in.

"For what?" I ask.

"I want to go log sledding" She replies.

I was so excited to hear that word. I haven't done that for a long time. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

"Well me and Kate were going to spend today together..."

"It's alright. We can hang out later" Kate fakes a smile.

"Sweet" Tasha exclaims "Let's go".

I don't have anytime to object. The decision was made. She runs off towards the biggest hill in our territory. I give Kate a quick kiss before sprinting to catch up with her.

"Why do you want to go log sledding all of a sudden?" I ask.

"We're not going log sledding" she tells me.

We slow down to a brisk walk. I look at her, cofused and bit disappointed.

"Then where are we going?" I ask.

"To the alpha's den. We need to talk to Winston" Tasha tells me.

"What for?" I ask.

"Can you stop asking so many damn questions?" She yells at me.

I stop, shocked by the sudden outburst. Tasha's never yelled at me like that. I've never even seen her angry before. She sighs before stopping and facing me.

"I'm sorry" She tells me sincerely "I'm just really stressed right now".

I was about to ask her why, but I was afraid to ask anymore question.

"Oh, sorry" I reply cautiously.

"Please forgive me" Her eyes were watering up.

I'm surprised by how upset she is. I've seen her yell for the first time and cry for the first time, all in the same day. I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought I did.

"I already have" I look down and pretend to check myself "Nope, no wounds here".

She smiles and huggs me tightly. I reluctantly wrap my paws around her back. Tasha and I are friends but this felt like more, and I didn't like it.

She lets go of me "We should get going".

"Yeah" I agree.

The alpha den is only a quarter of a mile away. We make it there in four minutes of awkward silence. I hesitantly approach the den, but Tasha walks straight ahead. She knew exactly what she was doing and what she wanted. Two wolves stand guard outside of his den. 'That's new' I think to myself. They stop Tasha at the entrance.

"What do you need?" One of them asks.

"I need to speek to Winston" She says.

"I'll let him know that" He replies.

I decide to try something that I've been thinking about a lot since I've gotten together with Kate.

I walk forward confidently "She's with me".

They glance at eachother before stepping aside. Tasha and I walk into the den. She looks at me with something like respect or admiration. I flash a smile at her. I'm a bit surprised myself that it worked. I guess being mates with Kate gave me some authority. I was going to be pack leader along with her some day, so I shouldn't be too surprised.

Winston was talking to Hutch and didn't seem to notice us.

"Uhhm, Winston" I say, nervously.

He glances in our dirrection.

"Humphrey" He struggles for a moment "...Tasha. What do you need?".

"I need Kate busy for a few weeks" Tasha tells him.

"Why's that" Winston asks suspiciously.

I had the same question as Winston. What was she planning and why did Kate have to be busy for so long? Tasha takes a breath before anwsering him.

"We need to accelerate Humphrey's training, and I think it would be best Kate not find out about our little secret" Tasha says.

"So you came to talk about that" Winston narrows his eyes.

I glance nervously around the den. I could feel the slight tension in the cave. Tasha and Winston were talking business for the first time and it probably wont be the last.

"Why do you need to train Humphrey so quickly?" He asks.

"There's going to be a battle soon" Tasha tells him.

"You brought trouble here?" Winston asks.

"We'll make sure it doesn't get within your borders" She assures.

"And how can you be so sure?" Winston asks.

"We're keeping and eye on them" Tasha says "When they get close we'll move in to stop them".

"With Humphrey's help?" Winston adds.

"Yes".

"So you want my son in law to risk his life for your pack?" Winston growls.

For the first time, I realize this. I was one of their weapons now, and I was an acceptable loss. I am only an omega and suddenly, I'm given a huge responsibility. I had to accept it. I can't be useless forever.

"Well he is one of us now" Tasha says.

"Not by his choice!" Winston replies hotly.

"We gave him a gift!" Tasha.

"You gave him a curse!"

I swallow a lump in my throat "It's alright" I tell Winston.

"Don't forget your responsibility to Kate as her mate" He tells me.

I've never thought of Kate as a responsibility. I always thought I was her responsibility. She's the alpha and I'm the omega. She provided for the pack, and I helped with the social relations. That was my job.

"But I also have a responsibility to help as an omega" I tell him.

Winston sighs, frustrated by my stuborness.

"We won't let anything happen to him" Tasha assures him.

Winston thinks about for a moment.

"I'll make sure Kate has extra alpha duties for a month".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Humphrey

Tasha led me outside of the territory for some "Real training". I didn't like the sound of it and there would be a lot more of this now that Winston has agreed to increase Kate's alpha duties. Tasha was unusually happy about this. Sometimes it was hard to think of her as my alpha when she seemed more focused on being friends than teaching me.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tasha exclaims.

"Yeah, for you" I huff.

"Come on, It won't be that bad." She encourages "Plus we'll be able to hang out more."

She stops in the middle of the forrest at a fallen tree. It has recently fallen because it is not yet rotten. Tasha walks around it, examining the tree closely. Why was she so interested in this tree?

"Perfect" She announces.

"For what?" I ask.

"I want you to lift this" She smiles.

I look over the tree. I was fifteen feet long and had to way over three hundred pounds. Was this a failed attempt at humor? No, she was dead serious.

"You're crazy" I tell her.

"Aww come on. I picked a relatively small one" She says.

"Two alphas couldn't lift this" I tell her.

"Good thing your not an alpha, you're a werewolf."

I study the log doubtfully. It was really big, and I've never lifted anything even half this size. Tasha notices my lack of confidence.

"How about this" Tasha says slyly "If you can lift this once, I'll give you a prize."

"What's the prize?" I ask.

"You'll just have to see" She says.

I look at the tree a little more determined now "I'll give it a shot."

I approach the trunk with as much confidence as I could muster up and crawl underneath an area where it is warped off of the ground. I lightly push my back against the bark, getting a feel for it before trying to stand up. I lift the tree with ease. I'm excited by this acomplishment that not even Garth could do.

I look over at Tasha "My prize?"

"You didn't lift the whole thing" She tells me.

I look at the other end of the tree and notice it is still resting against the ground. I had only lifted one side of it. What a buzz kill.

"That's not fair! I can't balance this on my back!" I complain.

"Okay, Okay. You can have your prize."

My tail wags with excitement. She comes towards me and give me a quick kiss on the lips. My legs become weak, and I drop the tree on top of me. Tasha giggles and walks away while I'm still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Come on" Tasha calls back to me.

"Oh... right" I crawl out from underneath the tree and rush after her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tasha had me do a few exercises, and we hung out after that. Neither of us mentioned the kiss, but I'm sure it was on both of our minds. I went home that afternoon before Kate returned from alpha duties. She greets me when she gets back and stated that she was going to sleep. I was okay with this because it has been a long day for me as well. I wrapped my body around hers like I do every night but for the first time, my heart was torn in two directions.

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like something is beginning to develop between Humphrey and Tasha. Which direction will he take?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kate

It was getting late and there was a cold, refreshing breeze throughout Jasper. I just returned from alpha duties an hour ago. Humphrey Isn't here... again. He was gone the last time I returned too, and I knew he was with Tasha. He has been spending a lot of time with her lately. I knew something was happening between them. I break down and sob at the thought of it. I can't believe Humphrey would do something like this. He's always been caring, loving, and considerate of other wolves feelings. This is so unlike him.

"Kate. What's wrong" Humphrey asks, worried.

I look up at him and dry my eyes, a bit suprised by his sudden and quite appearance "Nothing." I try to smile but start crying again. I've never cried so hard before. I've never even cried before. I feel so pathetic. Humphrey wraps me up in a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asks again.

I push him away. "You've been spending a lot of time with Tasha" I whine.

"Well, You've been busy lately" He says defensively.

"Why Tasha? Why not Salty? or Shakey? or Mooch?..." I think of all the other friends he has that he could be hanging out with.

"Tasha's fun" He replies simply.

"Do you love her?" I hold my breath, waiting for a response. It feels like a while before he replies. I look up to see him shocked by my question.

"Of course not!" Humphrey tells me "Don't be rediculous. She's just a friend. You're the one I'm in love with."

"Then what are you two doing that requires so much time?" I ask skeptically.

Humphrey sits in silence for a while. He opens his mouth to speak, changes his mind, and shuts it again. He finally gets his words together.

"Tasha's been training me" He tells me.

I study his face to see if this is one of his jokes. He is completely serious.

"Training? To be an alpha?" I ask.

"Kind of" Humphrey drifts off to his own world, then suddenly looks at me "Have you heard of Lycans?"

"You mean werewolves? Yeah. Why?" I look at him shocked "You don't believe in that stuff do you?"

"I do" He replies "I am one."

"Humphrey..." I can't think of what to say. This is so rediculous, that I'm literally speechless. Humphrey is way too smart to believe in silly things like this. Maybe this was some failed attempt at a joke.

"I can prove it" Humphrey says.

"Ok" I smile, humored by this. This is where he's going to say 'Just joking' or 'Got you'.

Humphrey takes his right paw and drags it across his left foreleg. Thick, crimson fluid slowly starts to seep from the fresh wound. It takes me a moment before I realize what he just did.

"Humphrey!" I exclaim, moving to inspect his self-substained injury. Has he gone crazy?

I'm about to lick away the blood when his skin starts crawling back together. In a matter of seconds, the only evidence of the cut is a little blood that was left behind. Astonished, I look closely at his leg. I pulled at the skin but it was like he never cut himself.

"I told you" Humphrey tells me after a few seconds.

"Maybe it's from an adrenaline rush, or maybe some kind of unique trait" I think of any explanations for what I just saw.

"That's absurd. Those are crazier than my eplanation" He says.

"There are no such things as werewolves" I tell myself, but it felt like I was trying to convince myself. I keep telling myself the same thing over and over again in my head, but the panic attack I was having proves I don't believe the words I spoke.

"Tasha's teaching me how to deal with it" Humphrey tells me, ignoring my skepticism.

I finally look up at him, believing every word he's told me. "How long?" I ask him.

He shuffles with his paws "Almost two months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, confused and hurt. I could hear my heart beat as I was rushed with a mix of emotions.

"I didn't know how you'd react" Humphrey replies quietly "I was scarred."

"Scarred? Of what?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you would leave me" He says, avoiding eye contact.

"It's going to take more than that to seperate us. Like keeping secrets" I tell him.

"Sorry" He replies, frowning.

"We can't keep secrets between eachother" I tell him.

"Alright" He agrees.

I shift uncomfortably. I knew he was upset about tonight, but I was almost relieved. Almost. I've always seen Humphrey as a cute, sweet, funny omega, but now he seemed like something darker. More sinister.

"I'm really tired Kate. can we go to sleep and talk about this tomorrow?" Humphrey pleads.

"Sure" I agree.

Since there was nothing more to be said, I lay down in my spot in the back of the den. Humphrey hesitantly lays down but with his back to me. I wrap my paws around him, showing him I still loved him, and wanted him here. I try to fall asleep. It doesn't come easy, as I feel like I'm lying next to a completely different wolf.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I lost motivation for a while.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Humphrey

I drifted in and out of sleep that night. Kate finally shook me awake in the morning. I was dead exhausted and Kate didn't look any better. The sun hasn't even come up yet.

"I've got an hour before I have to go. Tell me everything" Kate says.

I yawn "It's too early for this, Kate."

"Wake up" Kate says sternly "This is important."

I stretch out my limbs in front of me and blink the bluriness out of my eyes before standing up. I try shaking the sleep out of my body but it clings on stubernly.

"Can't we talk about this later?" I ask. Normally, I would still be asleep for atleast another two hours. It was way too early to have any serious conversations about ones mate being a werewolf that could potentially shift into a physco killing monter.

"No" Kate replies simply. Kate stares at me expectantly. I love her eyes so much. I can find out what she's thinking by just looking at them. Right now, I can see anticipation and anxiousness. Thanks to my supernatural hearing, I can tell her heart is beating faster than normal, and her breathing is rigid. She clearly has been bothered by the recent discovery and has been thinking about it a lot.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I ask her.

"When, exactly, did this happen?" Kate asks.

"After the moonlight howl" I tell her "That's why I was sick".

"Geez, Humphrey. I thought you were going to die" Kate frowns. I see her eyes water up a little bit.

I feel bad for making Kate upset even if it wasn't my fault. I've know Kate since I was a pup and it always bothered me when she was sad. "I didn't know then. I found out a few days after I was better" I tell her.

"And Tasha is the one who told you about this?" Kate asks.

"Yes" I confirm.

"How would she know?" She asks.

"Because she Is the one who bit me" I tell her.

"She What?" Kate growls.

Realizing that this could cause some agrivation, I think of something in Tasha's defence. "It didn't hurt too bad" I assure her. I mentally apologize to Tasha for the horrible defence.

"I'm going to rip off her paws and beat her to death with them" Kate roars.

In that moment, I've never been so sure that Kate was Eve's daughter. "It's not such a bad thing" I think of something better "I'm stronger and I heal really fast".

Kate relaxes a bit "but you don't know if there's a bad side".

For Tasha's sake, I decide to leave out the part about losing control and killing every wolf in the surrounding area. She didn't need to hear that.

"Why did she turn you? She must have a reason" Kate says.

"Yeah" I don't know how to tell her this. She would probably react worse than Winston did. With a little bit of Eve's anger passed down to her, her reaction could be very scary. "She needs my help" I make the most broad statement I could think of.

"With what?" Kate pushes for more information.

"There's this pack of wolves after them" I tell her.

"Them?" Kate's eyes widen "How many are there?"

I count, in my head, every wolf in their pack, which probably didn't help my case. "Five" I come up with.

"Holy Fenrir. How could you let a pack of werewolves around our territory and not tell anyone. You know you've put the safety of our pack at risk?" Kate lectures me.

"They're not bad wolves" I assure her.

"You don't know that!" Kate exclaims "They could be putting on an act to gain your trust".

"Trust me. They won't harm the pack" I stick to my opinion of them.

"And what the hell do they want with you. You've never even been in a fight before!" Kate goes off again. Her previous anger was returning.

"Kate, please relax. Everything will work itself out" I sooth.

"Why did they pick an omega? Why not an alpha?" Kate asks.

I was tired of the subject and I didn't see an end to the questions. "I don't know. You'll have to ask them that." I tell her.

Kate shakes her head and sighs "I have to go".

"Kate, wait" I tell her "Don't leave angry". I embrace her in a hug. She sighs before returning it. I hold on until she forces me away.

"Be her when I get back" Kate tells me.

I nod and she exits the den, leaving me alone. I wasn't tired anymore so I went to Tasha for more training. The training was easy and most of the time was spent messing around and playing games. I wasn't much in the mood for fun, but Tasha found a way to lighten my mood. Soon, we we're running around and wrestling. After hearing Kate's suspicion about us, I was cautious about what I said and did around her. I made sure not to do anything too friendly. After a while, I was out of breath and tired of getting my ass kicked. Tasha had me pinned to the ground for the seventh time.

"Alright. I give up" I tell her.

She laughs "I almost broke a sweat". Tasha poses over triumphantly. I have to admit, she was very attractive, both in personality and physical appearence.

"Enough games" I tell her.

"Wrestling is a good workout" Tasha replies.

I push her off of me "Let's do something more productive".

"Why so serious?" Tasha asks "I thought you were an omega".

"Kate knows" I blurt out.

"Know's what, exactly?" Tasha ask, looking a little concerned.

"She know's what I am. She know's what you are." I say.

"How did she find out?" Tasha asks.

"I told her" I reply.

"You told her?" Tasha yells.

"I had to. She was getting suspicious" I say defencively.

"Oh jeez, Humphrey" She looks at me with pity.

"She was going to find out eventually" I point out.

"I suppose so" She says "I guess I didn't expect it to be this soon".

I let her think in silence for a while. I nervously trace my claw through the dirt while I wait. She finally looks at me with a smile "It'll be alright". She had a completely new look than the one a minute ago. She was confident now.

"Make sure she keeps it a secret" Tasha instructs.

"Already done" I tell her.

"Good" She pauses for a moment "You said you wanted to do some serious training?". She smirks evily at me.

"Sure" I reply hesitantly.

"Let's teach you how to fight".

* * *

**If you haven't noticed by now, I changed my account name. Anyways, give me your predictions for the future of this story, and tell me what you think of it so far. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Humphrey

At dusk, I said goodbye to Tasha and made my way home, just like Kate told me. Realizing I was dirty and sweaty, I jumped into the stream real fast to rince off. I jumped out and shook the water out of my fur starting from my head to my tail. Still soaked, I arrived back at the den the same time as Kate.

"Why are you wet?" Kate asks.

"I took a bath" I reply.

Kate looks at me suspiciously as water drips off of my body onto the stone floor.

"Today was a hard day of training" I explain.

"What did you learn?" She asks, still not convinced.

"I learned some moves" I tell her, full of excitement.

"What? Like dance moves?" She asks.

"Haha. real funny. No. Like fighting moves" I tell her.

"Really?" Kate asked surprised "Let's see it".

I sweep her forearms from underneath her. While she is falling forward, I catch her throat between my jaws, and turn her onto her back. I let go of her and stand above her triumphantly.

"Pretty good" Kate tells me.

"We spent the whole day going over that move" I tell her.

"I can teach you some moves" Kate says.

"Really?" I ask her "That would be great".

I step off of Kate, but she quickly pulls me back on top of her. She wraps her paws around me tightly, keeping me in place. Kate pushes her muzzle towards me, and I eagerly meet it with mine.

"So you'll train with me instead of Tasha?" Kate asks.

"I'll still have to train on other things with her" I tell her.

"I guess that's good enough" She replies.

"Are you jealous of Tasha?" I ask her.

"Should I be?" Kate replies hotly.

I didn't deserve all of this suspicion. I haven't done anything detremental to our relationship. I sigh "I've already told you. She's just a friend".

"Well, alright" Kate says "But we need to spend more time together".

"Agreed".

Meanwhile...

A pitch black wolf stood in front of a dark blue flower. The stem was long, so the plant was almost as tall as he was. Some one who didn't know better might confuse it with a Blue Bonnet. But this flower did more than look pretty.

"Sir, we've located them" A wolf interupts him.

"Good. Prepare the pack to move".

The wolf leaves silently, yet quickly. Christopher stood in front of the flower and suddenly picked it from it's stem.

"You might come in handy" He says, as he leaves to follow his beta.

Kate

"Humphrey, it's time to wake up" I shake his shoulder.

The sun was just rising and it was the oppertune moment for some early morning training. Alpha's normally wake up at this time, but for Humphrey, he's never even thought about waking up this early.

"It's too early" He grumbles, not budging.

"Don't make me persuade you" I warn him.

He smiles pervertedly "How might you do that?"

"By RIPPING OF YOUR EAR" I growl.

He jumps up "Okay, I'm up". He stretches out in front of me, and I enjoy the view of his newly developed muscles. I wait for him to finish before I say anything; I wouldn't want to interrupt.

"Good" I reply "Now time to work".

"Why so early? We have the rest of the day to do that" Humphrey points out.

"Because after we train, we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves" I tell him.

"Oh" Humphrey replies with a goofy grin.

I train him inside of our den, teaching him all the basic's that the alpha's learned before they even went to alpha school. With his fast reactions and fit body, Humphrey picked it up very fast. Humphrey learned it in two hours when it usually took four. After that, I taught him some beginner level counter attacks, which proved to be more challenging for him. His movements were slow and sloppy. It was going to be a while before he picked this up, and I was losing my patience for one day.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today" I tell him.

He nods in agreement. He was sweating pretty heavily and exhausted. Something about him seemed different. His muscles stood out because of his damp fur. He was worn out, and it showed in a cute way somehow.

"Let's go to the lake to cool off" I suggest.

"Good idea" Humphrey replies.

I was overjoyed when we arrived at the lake. My friends were there: Candy, Shelby, Jewel, and Sammy. They were all bathing together.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else" Humphrey says nervously.

"So you're only shy around girls when I'm around?" I ask.

Humphrey shoots me a dirty look.

"Joking" I tell him, but I wasn't "Come on".

We walk towards the shore were the girls are. They're too distracted talking to notice us.

"Hey" I call out.

"Kate!" Sammy exclaims "Where have you been?"

"I've been very busy lately" I reply.

"Hi Humphrey" Candy purrs.

"Hello" Humphrey blushes and looks away. The girls giggle, delighted by his response. I roll my eyes and drag Humphrey closer to my friends.

"So what have you been busy with?" Shelby asks.

"Alpha duties" I sigh. Fatigue was setting in from the back to back days of half day shifts. I still didn't know why the future leader of the pack had to do so much grunt work. I envy Humphrey's relaxed schedule.

"What about you Humphrey?" Candy asks.

"Nothing much" He tells her.

"He's been training to be an alpha" I correct him. I didn't want it to sound like he was just lying around, being lazy, but I also couldn't give them the full truth.

"Kate" He scowls.

"Really" They asked surprised.

"Well he is going to be the next pack's alpha" I explain.

"I could show you a few alpha moves" Candy winks.

"Oh. uhm, t-thanks" Humphrey fumbles with his paws nervously.

"Candy!" I glare at her.

"What? I'm just trying to help" She replies innocently.

We relax in the water while Humphrey stands by akwardly. The girls go back to washing themselves and I join them. Humphrey sits in the shallows with his back to us.

"Come on Humphrey, you need a bath too" I tell him.

"Yeah, Humphrey. Come enjoy our company" Candy says.

Humphrey blushes as he hesitantly steps closer.

I splash water at him, soaking his face. "Relax" I tell him. He cracks a smile and sits down next to me.

"Shelby, could you wash my back?" Candy asks.

"Of course" She replies.

Shelby begins massaging the dirt out of Candy's coat. Candy purrs in delight with each stroke Shelby's paws make. Humphrey tenses up at the sight and turns away. I can't believe they have such an effect on him.

"That feels so good" Candy moans.

I watch Humphrey, expecting a reaction, and I get one. He shivers subtly but noticebly.

"Humphrey?" He looks at me with his eyes faintly glowing.

"I need to go" He says through clenched teeth.

I nod in understanding "I'll see you back at the den in an hour".

With that, Humphrey quickly runs off into the woods.

"Where's he going?" Sammy asks.

I glare at my friends, mostly Candy, for making Humphrey feel uncomfortable.

* * *

**Who's this new wolf, and is Humphreys training going to prepare him for what's to come...**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tasha

I spot Humphrey exit the foliage on the other side of the creek from me. Tonight will be his second full moon. It's time to see if he was paying attention when I tought him to control the shift.

He jumps across the creek and lands on the bank. Since the first day of training, he's put on a lot of muscle. I haven't gotten to see him much lately since Kate was now training him to fight. It got on my nerves; I knew she was trying to keep him away from me.

"Humphrey!" I wag my tail enthusiastically.

"Hey" He replies, just as excited.

I embrace him, taking in his musky scent through my nostrils. I must have held him too long because he shifted around uncomfortably.

"Sorry" I let him go "You're fur is just so soft".

"It's alright" He replies.

"Can you feel the full moon?" I ask.

"It's not too bad" He tells me.

An idea popped up in my head. "Follow me" I tell him. I lead him to a lake just outside of the pack territory.

"Why did you bring me way out here?" Humphrey asks me.

"So there are no wolves around for you to hurt" I explain.

"I feel fine, really" Humphrey assures me.

"Just an extra precaution" I tell him.

I sit at the edge of the water. The moons reflection shines back at me, amplifying it's effect. Humphrey sits down next to me.

I smile at him "Can you feel that?"

"Yeah. why did you bring me here? It's harder to control it" Humphrey's eye's glow dark blue. His eye's are even more beautiful when they're glowing.

"Is a little reflection going to be too much for you" I tease.

"No" He says calmy, but his eyes remain glowing.

We stare at eachother for a while. "You're eye's are beautiful" I tell him.

"Thanks" He blushes and looks away.

I guide his muzzle back to me with my paw. Without thinking twice about it, I kiss him. I finally did it, and it was amazing. He's the first to pull away after a few seconds.

"Why did you do that?" He asks, confused.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" I confess.

I can hear his heartbeat rise "You shouldn't have done that".

"Was it good?" I ask him.

He avoids my gaze. "Kate is my mate" Humphrey dodges my question.

I move in closer and nibble on his ear. He doesn't move away but I can smell his anxiety. The full moon was on my side tonight. I can sense him losing control. It's a special ability alphas have over their betas: to feel when they're shifting.

"Kate's not here" I whisper to him "Let me be your mate for tonight"

He looks at me, his glowing eyes standing out in the darkness. I can see no protest in them, so I proceed. I turn sideways to him so he can examine my body.

"You think I have a nice figure?" I ask him.

Humphrey only nods. I smile as his eyes wander down my body. I push my paws out in front of me and my chest to the ground, stretching my tight muscles. It was more for Humphrey than for me. A way of further enticing him.

"Don't be shy" I tell him "You can touch".

Humphrey confidently steps forward. I close my eyes and enjoy as his paws go down my back and up my rear. I'm a bit surprised when he mounts me. I guess I shouldn't expect any foreplay, he's not in control of himself right now after all.

"Take it slowly" I command.

It was my first time and I knew it would be painful. I wasn't too worried though; It couldn't be as bad as some of things i've been through. I feel his warm tip press against my wet lips. This was it. I'm overjoyed that I get to mate with Humphrey.

Humphrey slowly pushes inside of me. There's a mixture of pain and pleasure. I was right about the pain: it wasn't too bad, but the pleasure is unlike anything i've ever felt before.

"Hold on for a second" I tell him.

I needed a moment to adjust to his size. I didn't get to see his penis, but it felt huge. Maybe it was just because I am a virgin. Oh wait, I'm not a virgin anymore! I was happy to finally lose it, especially to a wolf like Humphrey.

I lean back and give him a lick on the muzzle "You can continue".

Humphrey rocks his hips against mine, sending his member as deep as it'll go before nearly pulling it out and repeating the process. It sent waves of mind-numbing pleasure through my entire body. My love for Humphrey has increased even furthur now. I knew now that I needed Humphrey as more than a friend.

"You can go faster if you want" I tell him shyly.

He accepts my offer without a word. He catches me slightly off guard when he speeds up. His crotch slams into my rear with each thrust he takes, rocking me foreward. I'm panting now from the amazing feeling in my crotch. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Faster" I pant.

He immediatly starts pounding my pussy, forcing moans out of me. My legs feel weak, so I rest my chest against the ground. To my surprise, this feels even better. This new possition made my walls squeeze tighter around his shaft. The pounding he is giving me, is sending my mind into a daze. The only thing I can think about is how incredible Humphrey is making me feel right now. And the feeling only got better.

I moan loudly as the pleasure doubles and my pussy explodes against Humphrey's dick, leaking out fluids around the edges. I lose all my strength and fall to the ground. Amazingly, Humphrey stays with me. I watch him with complete admiration as he drills my pussy without stopping or slowing down.

"Oooh yes. Don't stop" I continue to watch him fuck me.

He was now fucking me even faster, but it didn't last long. He slowls down to an almost complete stop. I'm about to ask him what's wrong but gasp as he shoots warm thick cum inside of me. This feeling is almost as good as the sex. Humphrey thrust one last time, emptying the last of his seed inside of me, before resting on top of my back.

"Tasha?" Humphrey asks confused.

"Yes, Humphrey" Saying his name gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Did we just?..." He doesn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, you were really amazing" I tell him.

"Oh no" Humphrey tries to stand up but we're tied together.

"Oww! Relax, That hurts".

Humphrey helplessly lays back down on top of me. He silent for a long time.

"Humphrey?" I ask nervously.

"We shouldn't have done that" He says.

"Don't worry. Kate won't find out" I assure.

"I have to tell her" Humphrey tells himself.

"What?! No!"

"I can't hide this from her. It would be wrong" Humphrey explains.

I don't reply. I know he's right. Kate's going to hate me so much. Humphrey probably does too. We untie, and Humphrey pulls out. He starts to leave without saying a word.

"Humphrey, Wait" I beg him.

"What?" He asks.

"Don't go" I ask him.

"I have to go to Kate" He replies.

"She's probably asleep. You can tell her in the morning. Please, just don't leave me like this. Not after that" I plead with all my heart.

Humphrey reluctantly lays down next to me. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to be left alone after what just happened.

"Do you hate me?" I ask him.

"Of course not" He replies.

"But I ruined your relationship with Kate" I point out.

Humphrey frowns as he stares out across the water. A single tear slides down his cheek. I bury my head under my paws in shame. I felt like crying myself.

"It's not your fault" Humphrey finaly says.

I look at him, my vision blurry from my watering eyes "How is it not my fault?"

"I'm the one who cheated, not you" Humphrey tells me.

"I took advantage of you. It's the full moon" Tears finally start seeping out.

Humphrey smiles weakly "I guess I should have learned to control it".

I let out a half sob, half laugh. Humphrey's good at cheering me up, even if he's falling apart inside. I bury my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you" I mumble.

"Do you remember everything?" I suddenly ask him.

"Yeah" He replies "But it didn't feel like it was me".

I'm going to hate myself for asking this next question. It was totally inappropriate, but I had to know.

"Did you enjoy it?" I ask.

Humphrey sighs "I can't answer that".

"If you didn't have a mate..." I add.

"If I didn't have a mate... I think we would be a good pair" Humphrey says.

Satisfied with the answer, I fall asleep pressed against his body. When I wake up in the morning, He's gone. He wrote a note in the sand "Sorry. had to go".

* * *

**Uh oh. What's going to happen now? Are Kate and Humphrey through? Is this the beginning of a new relationship? **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Humphrey

I was approaching Kate and I's den. I didn't have a clue how I should tell her. Not telling her anything was a considerable option. I can pretend like it never happened, and live happily ever after.

Kate is still asleep in the back of the den, but she must have heard me come in. Her eye's peel open.

"Humphrey. Come lie down with me" Kate tells me.

"I have to tell you something" I tell her.

"We can talk while we're cuddling. I missed you so much" Kate says.

"I'd rather not. I seriously have to tell you something important" I speak with more conviction.

Kate sits up and eventually stands up. "I was up pretty damn late last night" Kate informs me.

"I cheated on you" I burst out.

"What?" Kate asks confused.

"I mated with another female" I explain.

"That's not funny" Kate tells me.

"It's not supposed to be" I stare at the ground.

Kate slaps me.

"Kate..."

She slaps me again.

"Get out. Leave. I don't want to see you anywhere near my pack again" Kate says calmly.

I quickly exit the den before she lashes out at me again. With no where else to go, I head towards Hutsers pack. I look at my den one last time with sadness. I take a detour to the lake so I could see it one last time. I stand upon a small cliff hanging over the water. So much of my puppyhood took place here. This is where I first met Kate. Hard to believe it all lead up to this.

"This is a beautiful pack" I turn around to see a pitch black wolf. He looks a little older than me "Humphrey, Isn't it?".

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Nevermind that" He tells me "That cut on your cheek: quiet interesting why it hasn't healed yet".

I place my paw on my cheek and feel a sting. I pull it away to find blood. "How do you know?" I ask him.

"Oh, I know about your kind" He says "The reason that cut isn't healing is very interesting. It must have been caused by a loved one?"

I relluctantly nod.

"A loved one intentionally caused you damage, so subconciously, you don't want it to heal. It represents something to you. Perhaps something that you've lost?" He suggest.

"Who are you? Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"The point is love is a poison and a cure. Very much like this flower" He pulls out a tall purple flower from his fur "Love is almost as deadly as this flower".

"What's that?"

"You know so little about what you are. Makes my job a whole lot easier" He sticks his claws into my shoulder.

Their's a burning sensation in my shoulder, even more painful than what I fell in my heart. The black wolf is smiling at me the whole time. He leans in closer to me.

"Chris" He then pushes me off the cliff into water below.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I needed to leave you with that cliffhanger. Kind of funny that the cliffhanger actually has to do with a cliff.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Tasha

I received word of Humphrey's body being fished out of the lake. Our whole pack made it's way to the main alpha's den, even Hutser. We walk in to find a female covering up the wounds with leaves and tree sap.

"No, No, No. Take that shit off" Hutser grumbles.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks.

"We're here to help Humphrey" He replies.

"Eve, let them take care of it" Winston tell her from the back of the den.

The male aknowledges us as Eve steps back. Hutser rips off the bandages, taking some of the fur with it. Humphrey doesn't even flinch. He lies there, eye's wide, hyperventilating. His eye's were glowing too.

"I need wolfsbane" Hutser says. I'm not sure who he's talking to.

"What do you need that for? It's worth..."

"I know where to find some" Winston rushes out of the den.

"Hurry!" Hutser shouts after him "He doesn't have much time."

We sit there helplessly. There's nothing we can do until we have wolfsbane. Meanwhile, Humphrey's dying a agonizing death.

"He's already dead. He must have been like this for an hour" Koda says.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

He's right though. His chances of survival were low. I think about last night being our last.

About that time Kate comes into the den. As if we didn't have enough problems.

"What happened?" Kate exclaims.

"That doesn't matter right now. We can figure that out later" I tell her.

Winston returns with the wolfsbane. Hutser takes it and begins pounding it with a rock into a powder.

"What's that for?" Kate asks.

"Think of it as an anti-venom" Hutser replies.

We all watch curiously. None of us has seen this done before. He then sprinkles the powder into the puncture wounds on his shoulder and pushes it in with his claw. Humphrey screams in agony and Jalen and Koda have to hold him down. Hutser finishes and they let him go. Humphrey moans in pain. His eye's begin to droop.

"Who did this?" Hutser asks.

"Chris" He whispers before blacking out.

We're all taken back by this. Chris did this himself?

"Why would he go after Humphrey first?" Koda asks.

"He's taking out the weakest of us first" Hutser says "He's hunting us".

* * *

**another short chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Humphrey

I wake up surrounded by wolves, most of them asleep. I first notice that the wolves around are my new pack, Winston, Eve and Kate. The second thing I noticed is that I was in the alphas' den. I didn't have a clue how I got here or what the hell was going on. The last thing I remember is plummeting off the cliff. Maybe this is a dream, and I'm actually dead.

"You're up!" Tasha exclaims.

Tasha is the only one awake besides me.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"You nearly died" She tells me "You've been out for a few hours".

The last time I was awake, it was early morning. I look outside of the den to find that the sun is just rising over the mountains. I've been out for a whole day!

"What happened to me?" I ask.

"You were poisoned with wolfsbane, but we fixed you up" She says.

Wolfsbane? I've never heard of it before. Was it that flower he had? I can't believe I was almost killed by a flower. That would make for the lamest way to die.

"Why did he try to kill me?" I ask.

"Because that's what Chris does" Hutser tells me "He hates our kind".

Hutser lies in the back of the den, barely visible from the shadows. How could he hate me? I haven't wronged anyone, except Kate. Speaking of Kate, she's starting to stir from her slumber. We must have woken her up. I was concerned about what she might say or do to me after what happened. She did want me out of the pack.

Kate's eyes wander around the den, surveying her surroundings. Her eye's land on me, and I'm suddenly holding my breath.

"Humphrey!" I flinch at my name "You're alright!"

I'm surprised that she's worried about me. Honestly, I didn't think anyone would care. About me being alright, I'm not so sure. My whole body ached.

I look over myself "I guess so"

Kate, with a slight blush, turns away, and we avoid eye contact. I try to stand up, but get light headed and lie back down.

"You need food? Water?" Kate asks.

The last thing I deserved was Kate doing me favors "No thanks, I'm okay."

"No. You need to stay hydrated and healthy" Kate eagerly leaves the den.

Kate probably wanted to get away from me. After she left, everyone else seemed to want to follow suit.

"I'm going for a walk" Hutser declares "Winston?"

"Yeah, my legs are getting stiff."

They left the den to talk about whatever pack leaders talked about. Now their were five of us.

"Let's get out of here. It smells like death" Koda grumbles.

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" Zulu tells me.

They both leave while Jalen stands their awkwardly.

"Get better" He finally says and quickly walks out.

Now it's just tasha and I. I can't think of her as a friend anymore, not after what we did. She isn't my mate either so I don't know how to act around her. I can't get the image of us having sex out of my head.

"So Kate's not mad at you?" She asks.

"Actually, she wants me to leave the pack" I tell her.

"Didn't sound like that just now" Tasha points out.

I shrug half-heartedly. As soon as I get better, she'll probably ask me to leave. At that point, I would probably run off with Hutser's pack and maybe become mates with Tasha. It might not be so bad.

"Are we still friends?" Tasha asks.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what we are" I tell her "I want to be friends atleast."

"Atleast? So maybe something more?" She asks.

I realize my slip-up. Tasha looks at me hopefully.

"I guess if Kate does want me to leave the pack, we would make a pretty good pair" I choose my words carefully.

Tasha looks pleased "Alright. Well I better go".

"See you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Of course. I'll come check on you" She says.

"Alright" I smile.

Soon, I'm all by myself. This would be my first night alone since the day Kate and I returned from Idaho. Speaking of Kate, she should be here soon with food and water. I'm starving, and my throat is so dry it burns. Unfortunately, it took an hour for Kate to return.

Kate walks into the den with a bowl of water in her jaws and a rabbit slung over her back. She sets the bowl in front of me and lets the rabbit slide off her back.

"Sorry it took so long" She apologizes.

"It's alright" I rasp.

She pushes the bowl closer to me "Drink".

The water is cold and soothing as it trickles down my throat. I quickly empty the bowl. Kate tosses the rabbit towards me. It lands between my paws with a soft thud.

"You still want me gone?" I ask.

"No" Kate sighs "I was just mad".

"So you're not anymore?" I ask.

"I don't know. I need time" She tells me.

It's a lot more optimistic of a statement than I was expecting. Kate lays down in the back of the den with her back towards me. I quickly but quietly eat the rabbit and fall asleep. Despite being out for twenty-four hours, I'm still very tired. I guess almost dying takes a lot out of you.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Humphrey

Every part of my body hurt. My limbs are as stiff as tree trunks. I had a headache like I ate a thousand fermented berries last night. None of these things stopped me from exiting the den into the outside world. I have only been in the den for two days, but it feels like forever. The sun felt warm but didn't do any good for my headache.

The worst part about being cooped up in a den is the boredom, especially for an omega. A few friends stopped by but without log boarding, berry ball, or wrestling, Life was pretty plain.

My throat is dry and scrachy, desperate for water, but Kate's still asleep. I'll just have to the stream and get it myself. Fate must have brought me there because Tasha is already here. She's bathing in the shallows. Her wet fur shines in the sun perfectly. I'm compelled to look away even though I'm completely familiar with every curve of her body and more.

"Humphrey, How do I look" Tasha displays her body for me.

Her fur is so clean, it sparkles. It's also wet so it clings to her body, emphazizing her great figure.

"Flawless" I tell her.

"Thank you" She smiles brightly "I wish I could say the same about you."

My fur is matted and covered in dirt. After a brush with death, personal hygene is the least of my worries.

"I must have forgotten my bath yesterday" I reply sarcastically.

"Get in here!" Her smile contradicts her stern tone.

I do as she tells me, and step into the wrist deep water. Tasha rolls me onto my side and washes me like a pup. I didn't mind. It gave my aching body a chance to rest, and Tasha's paws felt soothing. I hardly notice when she turns me over to wash my other side. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, her voice is waking me up.

"That must have been relaxing" Tasha is leaning over me.

I nod "I'm tired now."

"Then sleep" Tasha tells me "You need your sleep."

I drag myself to shore and collapse in the grass. Tasha's warm body presses against my back, and her paw falls over my side. It felt wrong but so right. The pattern of her soft breath against the back of my neck lulls me to sleep.


End file.
